Crossroads
by animeshipper000
Summary: Hayate and Hinagiku may have started to date each other but that doesn't stop the others. Sequel to Hidden Desires. What will happen to Hayate's love-life as he experiences various choices that he must choose one of them? Will his choices be good or bad? Harem! HinagikuxHayatexRuka. Some HayatexMaria as well. IsumixTakeshi (OC). Will Hayate regret later on? Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku.**

**Prologue**

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

_In Hayate's situation…_

Hayate couldn't even take another hit… one more hit would seem like his soul will be reaped right out of his very body. He was against some sort of humanoid being absorbed by a demonic being… That's what Isumi warned. He was all alone… Hinagiku and the others were stopped right in their tracks by endless waves of his minions leaving Hayate to fight the mastermind. The people who were fighting the minions were: Hinagiku, Takeshi, Isumi, Hana, Saburo, Furekeshi, Jikuberu, Ruri, Shidou, Ruka (in some way), and that new girl… He wasn't sure what her real name really was, she just kept changing it. Apparently Tsugumi Ruri became a tenant once more in the Violet Mansion after things were finally resolved, I think? Anyway Hayate is in a big pickle… with ketchup all over it… to be exact blood all over.

'Kuso… how am I supposed to beat this guy? Every hit I make seems like he felt nothing at all.' Hayate felt unconfident right now. "Just give up…" His opponent had a mix of a man's voice and an evil demon's voice. "No…" He breathed heavily as he covered up the wound on his arm.

All the cuts that he took were all deep, who was this guy? He had some sort of spear covered with a disastrous bloody red aura. His smirk was beginning to annoy Hayate somehow… He seemed to be like the embodiment of hate. All his strikes seem to weigh Hayate in every hit so that means his opponent is opening up something in him. Hayate's vision blurred but he forced himself to be pulled back to reality. The ceiling collapsed but both of them managed to somehow evade all the rubble.

"Ayasaki Hayate…" The demon made the whole room tremble just by his voice. "Tsk…" Hayate stood up, ignoring the blood loss that he got. "Trade in your soul and everything shall be fine…" The demon was obviously lying. "…" Hayate didn't give in.

They continued giving blows to each other until Hayate was backed to a corner. He slid on the floor and managed to change the momentum of the fight but it was quickly countered by another strike from his opponent's spear. He felt cold and light… what were these unusual feelings doing at this time? He felt a slight tremble but he slowly recovered.

'What's happening to me? I feel numb all over like I've been sleeping on ice or something… I bet he's the one causing it. He said that he is the embodiment of hatred so Isumi-san shouldn't have a problem I hope but she's currently at her own battle and is fighting with Takeshi, her butler against endless waves of demons… How can I even beat this guy?'

"Giving up already? Do you see that your situation is hopeless no matter how you see it?!" The embodiment of hatred (who was in a humanoid form) roared. "You will die here Ayasaki Hayate and all of them!"

'No… I cannot let that happen… Hinagiku-san, Ruka-san, Ojou-sama, Maria-san and all the others are counting on me. Even Tsugumi-san and that bird guy were willing to help so I can't let them down…' Hayate glanced at his seemingly impossible to beat opponent. "I won't give in to the likes of you!"

Hayate gave a good hit right on the face of the demon making the demon just laugh. The demon's black soulless eyes just turned bright red as he shoved Hayate away. Hayate was bleeding but he didn't care… the demon was ready… to be serious.

"I see that you won't do it the easy way then… no matter…" His spear was now bursting with extreme demonic energy that broke the windows and gave excruciating pain to the ears of Hayate. "I shall kill you right now and reap your soul with my own hands!"

Hayate now couldn't move an inch… the blade was getting closer and closer then finally… it hit the mark…

**_In Hinagiku's situation…_**

After Hinagiku aided Ruka and made carried her unconscious body to where Maria was staying, she quickly went back to the building. She heard the excruciating loud noise as well but that didn't stop her. She knew Hayate was in trouble now. She wielded 'Masamune' and went past some demons in her way. Isumi didn't have enough time to give her the same sword that she got from her that is good against demons so she's using Masamune. Hana was able to clear a path to where Hayate's fighting so she took the path after Hana defeated most of the demons in her area.

'What happened? The situation got worse even if I was just gone for a few moments? Did they finally find the thing that's causing the rebirth of these demons? I'm beginning to lose energy by defeating again those demons I defeated… Who specifically is this self-proclaimed bringer of destruction? Whoever this person or demon this guy is… I will see that he will be defeated.'

The thoughts of her were cut after another demon appeared making her destroy it once more. After killing that single demon she knew she was surrounded. Luckily someone came to aid her, Jikuberu Talezayu. He was brown haired and quite fancy looking but he is actually the butler of the Talezayu clan specifically for Oichi and his sister.

"I see you're in trouble… I kindda accidentally led them here so I made a decision to aid you in this one. These demons aren't normal…" Jikuberu whispered to Hinagiku. "I shall use everything in my arsenal to see that this problem will be resolved."

"I don't need your-" Hinagiku was interrupted by the sudden disappearance of all the demons around them. "What just happened? Did they all just disappear?" She looked around.

"I see… my job is done…" Jikuberu disappeared. "Is that Takeshi and Isumi?" Hinagiku spoke to herself as she saw them destroy something.

Moments later Hinagiku noticed that Isumi and Takeshi has actually found the core of the demon rebirth and destroyed it, judging from all the smoke. Hinagiku ran upstairs… ran about 125 steps but she didn't feel fatigue… she needed to know what happened to Hayate… what was that sound that she heard? The other quickly followed but Hinagiku felt traumatized as she just saw what happened… It was Hayate's body on the floor still being mercilessly stabbed by that demon… Out of rage she carelessly charged for the final attack…

**End of Prologue**

Hello minna! Long-time no see in the Hayate no Gotoku part! I started by showing you all what happens later in the story so I hope that should make a good beginning. I wish that you'll all read my new story and enjoy yourselves as you do. Reviews and Comments will be appreciated. Tell me on the things on what I should improve and I'll try my best to improve on that. Once again, thank you for clicking this story. I do hope that there will be reviews that will comment on the writing thing. Criticise if you must. I will also respond to all the reviewers that reviewed on a chapter on the next one in the end. See ya in the next chapter!

**Next Chapter: How it all began.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: How it all began.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku**

_Author's Note:_

I'll be making this second chapter a chapter to introduce most of the characters so I hope you enjoy. The story takes place a year before the situation in chapter 1 began. I also want to take this story a bit slow so expect a fair amount of chapters. That's it for now. Enjoy!

**_Approximately a year earlier…_**

**_In Hayate's situation…_**

Hayate finally awoke from his slumber and went to his Mistress' room to do the daily (hopeless) morning routine. It was already a few minutes after the crack of dawn so he had to wake her up. Of course, she was still asleep, under the blanket. He gave a sigh of disappointment. He went to her side and began shaking her to attempt to wake her up from her usually long sleep. This should be harder than it looks.

"Ojou-sama, wake up. It's Monday already so you have to." Hayate shook her to attempt to wake her up but all she did was turn to the other side. "Ojou-sama…" Hayate frowned while continuing to attempt to wake her up. "Try again in an hour, Hayate…" Nagi responded and yawned then slept again.

'Maybe she's right… even if I did force her to wake up she'll just go sleep again… I just might as well help the others first before I attempt to wake her up again.' He thought to himself. 'I'll go check on Hinagiku first… unless I woke up earlier than usual maybe that's why.'

He walked to Hinagiku's room and knocked on the door. No Answer. He seemed confused and tried again but there was still no answer. He sighed and got a spare key in his pocket and unlocked the door. Hinagiku wasn't there, maybe she's jogging already. Hayate then locked the door once more after he noticed that Alice (A.K.A Athena) was still asleep in her room (Hinagiku's closet). The Violet Mansion felt very relaxing today which made Hayate wonder why.

"Ohayo Ayasaki." A familiar voice to Hayate greeted. "Do you still remember me?" The person poked Hayate. This person who was calling Hayate was awfully familiar so he turned his head to take a good look on who kept poking me. "Tsugumi-san?! And that… bird guy." Hayate suddenly remembered them and smiled. "Really bird guy? I have a name you know…" He sighed. "My name is Shidou." He muttered.

"I see but why are you both here? I thought you both were going to find somewhere else to stay aside from the Violet Mansion, Tsugumi-san, Shidou-san." I told them. "I thought that both of you will never return. Luckily we haven't made too much tenants yet so your room is still available, Tsugumi-san so you should stay with him in there too."

"That's good to hear! Is Onee-chan doing alright?" She smiled at Hayate as she got her keys back. "Anyway I applied in Hakuou and I was accepted! Surprising right?!" She seemed excited. "Yeah… with a little of my help in studying…" Shidou muttered. "Fine… with a little help from Shidou." She admitted.

"I see… anyway I'll start making breakfast so go the dining table in a while." Hayate gave his trademark smile and left. 'It's glad to see that some familiar faces are coming back. What I want to see is Ojou-sama wake up early more often…'

Hayate was making some tomato and egg stir fry since the start of their new school year is said to be early so he's making breakfast early. The only people he saw awake so far were Tsugumi and Shidou. He saw Maria as well but he didn't get the chance to speak with her since she's currently bathing. He placed the stir fry on the table and covered them with something so the flies won't swarm on it. He also had some bread to be given to his 'A-tan' as well (Athena/Alice).

"I'm back from my jog." Hinagiku went in the Violet Mansion then drank a glass of water. "Ahh… Hinagiku-san! You're finally back. I made your breakfast already." He showed her the table. "Arigato Hayate-kun." She looked like she was in a good mood. "Is anyone using the bath right now?" She questioned. "Maria-san's using but she's probably almost done so it won't take long." Hayate updated her. "I see. I'll be in my room to prepare for the Opening Ceremony. See you." Hinagiku gave Hayate a quick kiss and left him to prepare.

So far he only talked to a limited number of people but soon he'll talk to lots of them. Most of the tenants were asleep but they'll all wake up soon enough. Hayate needed to prepare as well but all he had to really do is wear his butler uniform since butlers were allowed to wear them anyway. Although he had to keep his guard up since he is like a bad luck magnet and anything can strike him in any second! He went in his Ojou-sama's room to attempt to wake her up from her slumber.

**_In Takeshi's situation…_**

Takeshi was the butler of Isumi Saginomiya. He's known to be kind and gentle mostly to others but can get rather sadistic and overprotective when duty calls. Takeshi was already 17 years old and his Mistress, Isumi was already 14 years old so some people say the gap isn't to large so he has a chance. He actually did take it and now they're in the 'low-level' of dating of course since Takeshi isn't really the 'take things too fast' person. He served under Isumi for about 4 years now. The souvenir he got from fighting one of his opponents was… talking clothes with the spirit of his mother…

He was currently waiting for Isumi to finish changing to one of her usual blue kimonos since she said that she doesn't like wearing modern clothing. He kept thinking of what happened to Oichi… Takeshi hasn't seen him all summer so he was getting quite worried even if Oichi was an assassin that killed all of his family and almost killed him as well… he swore to become good and remove the contract but he hadn't heard from him since. He wondered if Isumi was finally finished but he decided to continue being patient and wait.

"Why are you feeling worried, my child? Is the incident with Oichi affecting thee?" The mother's spirit spoke from my shirt. "Do not worry for I sense that he is somewhere but it seems my connection is blurry so I can't see where his exact location is… Thee shall find him soon… don't worry, my child."

"I know Oji-san… I just feel worried that's all but I'll be ok." Takeshi smiled and after that Isumi just went out, in her usual blue kimono. "Ohayo gozaimasu Miss Isumi! Are you prepared for school? I made you a bento." He greeted and had a bento on his hand. "I see, Arigato Takeshi-kun." She gave a smile then covered her mouth with her sleeve. "I see you're here… daughter-in-law." Takeshi's mother muttered in an unenthusiastic manner.

_Order: Isumi to Takeshi to Takeshi's Mother…_

"Who was that?"

"Oh… it's hard to explain Miss Isumi… It's like… well… my mother."

"Thee better be good to my son, Isumi… He's the only thing I have left in this world and I am going to be a strict one starting now…"

"Your mother? I hear her but… where is she? I can sense two presences but I can only see you."

"Well… let's just say that she's staying with me from my shirt because of an accidental chant…"

"Hai… I may have survived from the demonic energy but I in exchange I now go with Takeshi in any clothing he has… Those damn Talezayu clan members… They have assigned the heir who I killed and the son of the heir that killed me somewhat. They wanted the Tsugaru clan dead…

"So that's why Takeshi and you are the only ones left…"

"Hai, Miss Isumi… all my family members were mercilessly murdered in cold blood with former demon contractors with Oichi removing the contract so they won't be assassinating anyone... I hope."

"At least one of them had a brain enough to break that contract with those things…"

_End of conversation…_

After the conversation between themselves, they went out of the home of Isumi and made their way towards Hakuou. Takeshi was like a human GPS so he wouldn't let Isumi get lost since he wanted to be with her and protect her since she's like one of the only family he has left unless you count his mother. He has the ability to translate any language to and language he wants since The Tsugaru clan are high-class translators and are very masterful when it comes to travelling and memorizing. Takeshi only recently discovered one of the Tsugaru powers of memory but he's not that good at it yet unless his mother joins in.

They arrived at Hakuou but is seems like they were still too early for the Opening Ceremony so they waited on a nearby bench. Takeshi also wondered about Saburo. How was his arrogant friend? He wasn't arrogant towards Takeshi maybe since Takeshi is intelligent and is great in History which was the weakness of Saburo's clan, The Yameru clan. He eventually noticed Isumi sleep on his arm so he obliged and allowed his Mistress to sleep on his arm.

**_In Saburo's situation…_**

Saburo **hated **trains. Why? When he was young before he hated his cousin, He usually rode a train but that was later regrettable after discovered that he gets motion sickness whenever he reads a book or walks around the train too much while it was moving. He learned it the hard way when his bodyguard made him read a book and in return he fainted on the bodyguard after reading about 250 words. Ever since that day he hated trains the most since he surprisingly doesn't get motion sickness in anything else.

He was currently sitting on a seat with his twin sister Hana. They both have changed a lot ever since their extremely strict and racoon loving father died by some sort of heart disease… Of course they grieved over him after his death a month ago but their older brothers, Kameru and Goroki made them grieve more since they're nicer and more understanding to them unlike their father. Saburo has also changed his hairstyle into a hairstyle that's less gloomy. His hair that was covering one eye was now raised up a bit and it isn't covering his eye anymore. They were in a room with someone.

"Oi Hana… are we there yet…?" Saburo was beginning to feel motion sick when he began reading the history of Japan. "We're close Onee-chan." She began being nicer to Saburo and so did he to Hana for the sake of their father's death. "That's good to hear… who's that person there anyway?" Saburo pointed at the one seating with them. "Good… even he doesn't recognize me…" Saburo heard the person mumble. "How am I supposed to know if that person is wearing a hat and is covering his/her face with that thing?" Hana protested.

"That voice is awfully familiar too…" Saburo felt suspicious by that person. 'Judging by the voice, that person's a girl… since she's so careful about her identity she must be someone important…' He observed and looked at this person. "Are you that idol or should I say singer? Ruka?" Saburo suggested. "You may be right… her voice sounds like that girl singing that I'm a fan off…" Hana agreed. "Oho… a fan of her, eh?" Saburo chuckled as he waited for the person's response and so did Hana.

"…" Silence filled the room as they both still waited for the response. "Fine… I am Ruka but don't tell anybody… being a celebrity makes travelling hard." She admitted. "Why take a train then?" Saburo questioned. "Well… long story but the gist is that I'm in a break and I couldn't take any other transportation that isn't suspicious aside from a normal public train." She answered. "I see but are you an acquaintance of that butler-in-debt Hayate?" He muttered. "You're a friend of Hayate?" She seemed… excited? "Well… we're good friends." In Saburo's vision, she's lying.

"Let's see… in my hypothesis… you've kissed him once and even admitted that you love him… I can respect you for being honest with your feeling towards someone." Saburo crossed his arms. "After all… even butlers-in-debt need comfort. What I can't believe is that he took Hinagiku and even a singing idol like you, Ruka. I thought at first that he was the embodiment of bad luck but it seems like e isn't enough to be that…"

"How did you…" Ruka seemed to be lost in thought after Saburo seemingly read her mind or something. "Saburo's always like that. He likes tormenting and annoying people before so that makes him able to read expressions…" Hana explained. "By the way…" She looked at Ruka. "What is it?" Ruka noticed her looking at her. "Can I have your autograph?" Hana held out the recent album of song by Ruka. "I knew it…" Saburo sighed. "O-Of course… after all both of you won't tell everyone that I was in the train." Ruka accepted and signed Hana's album of songs with a blue marker with her signature.

"Arigato." Hana bowed and went back to her seat, secretly squealing silently. "That's probably all I wanted to know so let's sit back on our seat like nothing happened." At the exact time Saburo said these words they finally arrived at their destination. "Finally here. I'll be going to the Violet Mansion." Ruka told them. "Hey wait." Saburo stopped her. "Nani?" She turned. "We're going there as well." Saburo and Hana smiled a bit.

**_In Hayate's situation…_**

Hayate has successfully woken up Nagi after 4 attempts. He already bathed after Hinagiku has done so. The Opening Ceremony was still going to start at 1 hour, exactly on 8 a.m. The others have woken up as well to Hayate's relief. The only problem right now is that Chiharu lost her glasses but the other good thing is that she can still see without it. Hayate was now by the sink washing the dishes with Maria promising to help Chiharu find her glasses later.

"Maria-san, your tomatoes are as good as always. How do you even grow so many and make them taste so delicious when they're harvested anyway?" Hayate complimented Maria while washing the dishes and soon to wash the utensils. "It goes with the egg very well and it tastes so natural."

"Hehe… Arigato for your compliment Hayate-kun. The way I grow anything in my garden is like every other gardeners. You have to treat the garden like your own and spend time with it as you grow it then gather the rewards by harvesting them." Maria smiled by Hayate's compliment. "Also do not use any man-made sprays on the plants. It'll remove a bit of their natural flavour and may kill the plant."

"Maria-san, I'm done washing the plates and utensils so I'll be going now." Hayate was stopped by Maria before he left. "Can you do me a favor before you leave, Hayate-kun?" Maria asked. "Of course! What would you need?" Hayate accepted. "Can you make Nagi eat this pill?" Maria gave Hayate a pill. "Umm… what's this?" He tilted his head, confused. "It's something so she wouldn't sleep in the speech part of the ceremony so make her swallow it just in case." Maria explained. "I'll do it." Hayate nodded. "Arigato." Maria giggled a bit and went outside to care for her garden.

"Ojou-sama! Can you drink this with your water?" Hayate showed Nagi the pill. "What? No way!" Nagi refused almost immediately. "C'mon." He insisted. "No means no!" She argued. 'Must think of a way to make her swallow it… and fast!' Hayate gathered some thoughts. "I don't blame you… you probably can't swallow the pill yet…" Hayate spoke. "I'll get the syrup then." Hayate was about to go but Nagi reluctantly stopped him. "Fine, give me that!" Nagi grabbed the pill and swallowed it with her water.

"See? I told you I can swallow it!" Nagi laughed. "Umm… you didn't say anything…" Hayate reminded. "Just go do your business." Nagi gave him a warning look and began playing with her P*P and played Mons*er Hun*er. "Okay then. I'll be going Ojou-sama." Hayate bowed then started looking for Chiharu's glasses.

"Hello Hayate-kun." Hinagiku smiled as they met while he was checking under the table. "Hello Hinagiku-san." Hayate smiled back. "What are you doing anyway?" Hinagiku pointed at him since he was looking under the table a few seconds ago. "Oh that? I was just looking for Chiharu's glasses since she said that she lost them. "I thought that she could see perfectly without them." Hinagiku spoke. "Well… she told me that she doesn't like going out without her glasses so she asked me if I could help find them. "Hayate continued his search. "Found them." Hinagiku suddenly said.

"Huh? Where?" Hayate looked around. "It's in the basket of clothes… someone must've placed it there on purpose." Hinagiku suspected as she got Chiharu's glasses. "Let's just give it back to her-" Hayate couldn't finish his statement since he accidentally slipped and landed on Hinagiku, classical bad luck. "G-Get of me!" Hinagiku shoved him away while being flustered since his face landed directly on her breast. "Gomenosai Hinagiku-san! I didn't mean to go there." Hayate bowed, trying to apologize since Hinagiku is terrifying when she's angry.

"I'll let this slide for once but you better not do it again." Hinagiku warned and looked away, still flustered. "Arigato for understanding." Hayate bowed once more and got Chiharu's glasses from Hinagiku. "I'll just give it back to Chiharu-san, Hinagiku-san. Arigato for helping even though I didn't really help much since you found it so quickly." Hayate kissed her hand. "Umm… No problem." Her face was as red as a tomato then she left before she could embarrass herself even more.

After Hayate gave back her glasses Chiharu thanked Hayate and mustered a smile. Chiharu then began doing 'co-op' with Nagi and Kayura on that game they were playing, embarrassing Hayate. Everything seemed neutral once more so the butler had nothing to do.

"Hayate-kun!" A very familiar voice called. "Welcome back Ruka-san!" Hayate welcomed her back. "…" Ruka smiled and went to sit down on a chair. "Hello Ayasaki." Saburo greeted Hayate. "Umm…" Hayate didn't know he was Saburo but Saburo left immediately maybe because he and the other girl just escorted Ruka here. "Guess who!" A non-familiar voice called, making Hayate confused on who called.

**End of Chapter 2**

****There are still no reviews so far but i would want to thank those who faved and followed and even made a community! Arigato minna for clicking this story and i hope i won't disappoint you all. It's going off in a good start!

**Next Chapter: The Opening Ceremony!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku**

**_Chapter 3: The Opening Ceremony!_**

**_In Hayate's situation..._**

Hayate was currently being greeted by one of the new faces he saw not before summer started. Presently it's already the end of summer and today will be the Opening Ceremony of Hakuou. The one who greeted him had black hair and he wore shades or was it glasses? To cover his eyes from people who look at him. Hayate forgot his name so this situation could mean worse for him but maybe this person understands that he was forgotten. The only thing that he remembers from this guy is that he's a stalker of some sort.

"Umm… gomen but have we met?" Hayate asked. "Yeah… I helped you all in the investigating part but not the fighting part because I had something to do." The person nodded. "If you don't remember me then I'll introduce myself like I did last time… somewhat. I am Furekeshi, part of Hakuou's kendo club and the stalker of Hinagiku." Furekeshi bowed as he introduced himself. 'I knew it. He was a stalker but why was that the only thing I remembered about him?' Hayate was deep in thought. "Think all you want but I don't mind. I had the stalker nickname ever since I was young. Of course, I wasn't stalking her that time." Furekeshi removed his shades and rubbed them with a piece of clothing.

"Anyway I'm here to remind all of you that the Opening Ceremony shall start soon so it's best that you make your way to Hakuou already. Plus the guy you saw escorting Ruka was Saburo." Furekeshi wore his shades and took his leave. 'Many people have change in just a short amount of time… Saburo before kept saying that he hated bakas especially people that think they'll be smart but now he's changed and seems to be more composed and less arrogant. Furekeshi isn't trying to go full stalker mode on Hinagiku-san yet so he probably changed… probably.' Hayate spaced out once more.

Hayate snapped out of his trance when Ruka stood up and shook him a bit. He glanced at Ruka and managed a smile. She's already a student in Hakuou and it's good to see that not too much people are giving her attention regarding her occupation as a singing idol. The students of Hakuou still keep their attention towards Hinagiku. Maybe because of her beauty and intelligence. Hayate may be attracted to her in both… plus all the help she gave him. Why did Hayate keep spacing out today?

**Order: Ruka to Hayate**

"Hayate-kun, did you make Udon?"

"Umm… why do you ask? I haven't made any yet. I'll make it quick."

"Hehe, I was just kidding, I already ate before I took the public train to get here."

"I see… but why did you take a public train in going here? I thought that you'd use a limousine or something like that."

"That's the same thing what that guy who escorted me asked. I used a train to avoid suspicion that a celebrity is in."

"Are you sure I won't make Udon? We still have about 45 minutes."

"Yep. Anyway are the rumors true? What I heard about you and Hinagiku is that you both began dating while I was in the tour."

"Umm… Hai, we started when it was my birthday. She gave me a violin."

"Did you get that gift I sent through mail?"

"Actually not really. What was it?"

"I knew the mailman couldn't be trusted… I'll just give you it… Luckily I have extras." *Ruffles through bag*

"Umm… Ruka-san you don't have to give me that much."

"It's just the full collector's edition of my latest manga so don't worry. I missed your birthday so it's the least I can do. I'll give you the future ones after they're published."

"A-Arigato but-"

**End of conversation**

Hayate was almost kissed by Ruka but he dodged making Ruka confused. After an awkward silence Ruka remembered why. She was disappointed and gave a sorrowful look at Hayate. Well let's just say Hayate couldn't stand making girls sad like that… unless you count Yukiji. Hayate gave a sigh and went towards Ruka.

"Gomen Ruka-san but I'm already being with Hinagiku-san so I can't." Hayate reminded her but she already did. "Can I just have one?" She requested. 'What should I do? Should I kiss Ruka or not?! Well she did give me… like 54 volumes of her manga and she didn't even finish it yet so she'll buy more and more… Is kissing her right or wrong? Kissing shows gratefulness too right? No one's here too… I think I will for the sake of her using her money for me.' Hayate has chosen.

"Fine Ruka-san just one kiss and it's done." Hayate told her. "Arigato Hayate-kun!" Ruka seemed to gain a sudden burst of energy. 'Here we go…' Hayate was supposed to just kiss her forehead but Ruka seemed to have anticipated that and made him kiss her directly on the lips. "R-Ruka-san?!" Hayate opened his eyes in surprise. "Mhmm…" Ruka kissed Hayate again making him push her. "I said only one…" Hayate seems to have flustered a bit. "Good shot!" The Baka Trio has recorded everything. "Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Hayate tried to get their video-camera but they ran off.

"We're going to upload it and make the Video Research club have some recognition." Miki was still running away. "It's fine Hayata-kun! Hina is bound to find out sooner or later." Izumi giggled. "Wait till we see her face…" Risa seemed excited. "Oi wait!" Hayate just lost them. "Gomen Hayate-kun…" Ruka felt guilty for letting them videotape that scene. "Don't worry… I'll get them." Hayate began his search.

**_In Furekeshi's situation…_**

Furekeshi still had nightmares about that dead person (who he calls Slend**man). That dead person kept following him last time until he slammed the door right at its face and only by that time is when he noticed that he wasn't just a stalker… he was a dead stalker… Does that mean the last person before Furekeshi that stalked Hinagiku... die? Furekeshi had a shiver down his spine but he knew that wasn't true. At least he hoped it wasn't true. Furekeshi had a full schedule on where Hinagiku goes everyday which means he only stalks Hinagiku. Right now she was in Hakuou's clocktower where the Student Council members are located.

According to the 'schedule' of Furekeshi, it says that currently Hinagiku is preparing her speech for the Opening Ceremony which she should be finished by now. He knew that the clocktower was off-limits for non-Student Council members but why can Hayate go in? Furekeshi snuck inside and went to his favorite area of stalking… the air vents. The air vents were surprisingly clean. Furekeshi wondered who could've cleaned this place. He was crawling around and he finally found the air vent for the Student Council President so he took a peek.

"And so that is why this year will have hard tasks but if we study we'll get through it." Furekeshi heard her speak. "That should do it… I'm ready for the 5 minute speech." Hinagiku sounded confident. "That was good, President." Aika smiled and clapped softly. 'Oh… it's Vice President Aika. According to my sources she's a yandere with a book of weaknesses of every student.' He gulped. "Arigato, Aika-san." Hinagiku thanked her. "It was my pleasure, President." Aika bowed and left. 'Hinagiku… Age: 16 Description: School idol and a tsundere… Relationship: Hayate = boyfriend…' Furekeshi summarized.

Before Furekeshi noticed the air vent became faulty and the screws holding it together dropped. The air vent he was on began shaking making him confused. Hinagiku heard it as well and looked around beginning to get suspicious. Furekeshi then realized what was about to happen but it was too late. He dropped from the roof and crashed on the table, breaking it and getting unconscious.

"Ugh… how long was I out?" Furekeshi groggily woke up. "10 minutes and why are you here?" Hinagiku crossed her arms and gave a look. "Umm… nothing much Hinagiku… hehe." Furekeshi laughed nervously. "Furekeshi Furokushu… Age: 17… Occupation: Student, Kendo Club member and Stalker… Weakness: He takes a long time to see the situation in the right way." Aika read from her book of weaknesses. "What do you mean by that?" He gulped once more. "What exactly made you fall from the air vents? Tell the truth since I already know if people are lying or not." Hinagiku threatened Furekeshi with her kendo stick.

Furekeshi sensed that Hinagiku wasn't joking. Even if he's fairly good at kendo he has no chance in beating Hinagiku. His clan 'Furokushu' is a clan that survived for about 1300 years. Even if they were born since the old days they are not as rich as the Sanzenin clan and the Yameru clan. Furekeshi is also the new leader of the clan like Saburo and the family heirloom he got was only a weird looking robe. He doesn't wear it at all since he thinks that'll blow his cover whenever he's stalking anyone. His clan has the ability to sneak inhumanly so that's why their clan is a clan of stalkers and some are in the military or something.

"Ahh… I'll just leave and let's pretend that nothing happened. What do you think, Hinagiku?" Furekeshi offered. "First you tell me what you're doing here. Second, Aika you may leave." Hinagiku spoke. "Hai." Aika bowed then left and secretly gave Furekeshi a look of pity… or was it a bit of annoyance? "Well?" Hinagiku was waiting for an answer. "It's 30 minutes before the ceremony so hurry up and tell me your reasons for being up there…" Hinagiku suddenly looked serious and quite terrifying.

"Well… I did say I'm your biggest stalker, didn't I? So that means I know wherever you are everyday. In the early morning, you jog. In the afternoon you are mostly busy with your paperwork after lunch. In the evening sometimes you bathe once more but you always study before you sleep or sometimes help Ayasaki study." Furekeshi had a sparkle on his eyes. "That's just creepy…" Hinagiku seemed to lose interest in beating up Furekeshi. "Gomenosai Hinagiku, as a member of the Kendo Club I must keep the leader safe right?" He smirked. "You're not keeping me safe… you're making me feel awkward." Hinagiku turned and went outside.

Well at least Furekeshi saved himself but it seems like he made their relationship reduce to 'Why are we even friends again?' zone. Furekeshi went out as well since the ceremony was getting closer to start. He wondered if he could become at least friends with Hinagiku even if he fancied her. He admitted that Hinagiku has already taken a liking to Hayate and now both of them are dating. Even so he swore to himself that he will continue stalking her… until he finds a girlfriend or something.

**_In Shidou's situation…_**

Shidou has finally finished unpacking the stuff with Tsugumi. It took longer than he expected… about 1 hour passed ever since they started. Tsugumi was lying on her futon, asleep while Shidou was preparing himself since he'll be in school as well (LOL). He rummaged through a bag and got his mask. Even if he's not anymore going to do anything sneaky he still insists to wear his new mask (yes he changed it) since he doesn't like attention. The only problem is that he's making himself look like an Aka Manto.

He went out of the room to get something to eat. He was starving ever since this morning because of unpacking… He sat on a chair and was eating some Udon that he prepared himself since Hayate hadn't made Udon because he left chasing the Baka Trio. He slowly began eating using chopsticks then some people came, Chiharu, Kayura and Nagi. Kayura and Nagi were giving him a stare while Chiharu seemed confused by their reaction towards him.

"…What are you looking at?" Shidou finally responded. "May we ask a question?" Kayura continued staring. "Well we do still have 25 minutes… so ask away." He accepted. "Are you an Aka Manto?!" Kayura and Nagi pointed at him. "…Nani?" Shidou tilted his head, confused. "Aka… Manto?" Chiharu seemed confused as well. "I am not…" He rejected their idea. "Aka Mantos are only found in the last bathroom stall of the girl's comfort room so he can't be one." Chiharu was reading it from her phone. "I-I knew that." Nagi turned away and so did Kayura. "How can I be an Aka Manto if I don't even have a red or blue towel?" Shidou sighed.

"With that aside… how's Tsugumi?" Nagi asked him. "Oh Tsugumi? She's currently asleep on the futon. Why do you ask?" He answered. "Nothing… Anyway we're all going now." The three of them left probably going to Hakuou already. 'I should probably wake up Tsugumi since it's almost time for the Opening Ceremony…' Shidou finished eating Udon and went to their room. "Tsugumi wake up." Shidou began shaking her.

"What is it?" Tsugumi woke up with a yawn then looked at Shidou. "I'm still sleepy from unpacking our things here… Is Onee-chan still here?"

"She already left so she can go to Hakuou for the ceremony. We should go as well since we're students as well, Tsugumi." Shidou responded. "Anyway why did you want to come back here and how did you pass their entrance exams?"

"I see… I wanted to come here again since I want to be closer to Onee-chan for real and be her sister. That entrance exam was the hard part… the teacher kept telling me to make my handwriting better… how dare she…" Tsugumi muttered. "Anyway let's go Shidou. I don't want to be late for the ceremony."

Shidou and Tsugumi have also left now. Shidou still had his mask on and he was carrying something. Tsugumi on the other hand is bored since she hadn't use Systema on a living person recently. She only practiced on things like training dummies or something wooden. Shidou whistled as he walked with Tsugumi and they finally arrived at Hakuou.

"I think I see someone familiar on the benches…" Tsugumi spotted the sleeping Takeshi and Isumi. "Ahh… I sense that you shouldn't interrupt their sleep… Anyway they aren't being hostile right now." Shidou stopped her from getting nearer. "I know that Isumi but I have no idea who that other person is… Plus I wasn't even thinking of attacking them in the first place." Tsugumi assured him. "Hmm?" Isumi and Takeshi woke up.

Here's what Shidou and Tsugumi were seeing:

"Miss Isumi I see it's almost time for the Opening Ceremony. We should go now." Takeshi was looking at his watch. "Anyway did you have a good sleep Miss Isumi? I was cuddling you as you slept since I thought you felt cold."

"Hai, Takeshi-kun let's go." Isumi covered her face with her sleeve as usual. "And yes, I had a good sleep. Now I know why I suddenly felt warm when I saw that cat flying…"

"Hehe… you're as kawaii as usual Miss Isumi." Takeshi held her hand. "Anyway if you want we can do that translating thing I do that you like."

"Arigato but we should really go… I can hear the '15 minutes before the start' part." Isumi smiled at his compliment though. "We can do that later… but I'll say a language in advance. You'll speak in German since I never heard you speak… powerfully."

"German, eh? I'm fluent in it but I don't like it much but since you asked I'll do it." Takeshi accepted. "Now shall we?" Takeshi and Isumi left.

_Back to Shidou and Tsugumi…_

They were eavesdropping the whole time without knowing it. Shidou seemed to be familiar with this guy for some weird reason… He ignored his own idea and led Tsugumi to the area where the Opening Ceremony shall begin. As expected, the stage was gigantic with stage lights on top. There were numerous seats since there is a fairly big amount of students that study in the prestigious school, Hakuou. They were sitting beside Isumi and Takeshi who was saying German words that Shidou couldn't understand.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, gomenosai for speaking in German. I didn't know there were people beside us now." Takeshi apologized to both of them. "Don't apologize you did nothing wrong." Shidou spoke. "…" Isumi seemed to remember both of them. "We're not here to fight so don't worry. We're just here for the Opening Ceremony since we are now students." Shidou explained. "…" Tsugumi and Isumi were staring at each other.

"Umm… Tsugumi?" Shidou was confused. "Miss Isumi? Why are you like this?" Takeshi pulled her back a bit. "Let's just say that we both got into a fight last time…" Isumi muttered. "Indeed…" Tsugumi seemed ready to strike and so did Isumi. 'Kuso… this could get ugly…" Shidou felt worried.

**_In Hinagiku's situation…_**

Hinagiku was ready for anything right now. She isn't nervous at all. That's Miss President to you. Actually in reality she is quite nervous but she isn't at the same time. All she was going to do was do a 5 minute speech so why is she so worried? She memorized every line in the paper and everything that she made but why is she this worried? Maybe because her tsundere side was nervous that she'll mess us and make Hayate laugh as well… No! It can't be. She is like the school idol and she is the Student Council President so she'll not be afraid by such a small thing like a speech.

She was practicing on a sofa where Aika was helping her by criticising when it was needed. Aika was a good friend of hers and she is the Vice President of the Student Council so she is highly trusted by Hinagiku. Aika criticised her about 2 times so far meaning that her speech seemed pretty good. Hinagiku gained confidence knowing that someone is helping her in this speech where the Student Council President last year will give an elegant speech of what the current year will give. She was now prepared fully with 10 minutes to spare.

"I wish you luck, President." Aika smiled at her. "Arigato, Aika-san but you don't really have to call me president all the time." Hinagiku thanked her. "Ok then, I'll call you Hina like what most people call you but I'll only call you that in here, the clocktower." Aika accepted. "Hai, don't call me that in public." Hinagiku began reading her speech once more. "Hmm… why do you seem tense then, Hina?" Aika noticed while she was saying her speech without reading. "I'm not… I'm just getting some last second nervousness but I'll be fine." Hinagiku looked confident once more as usual.

"That's our president." Aika seemed motivated. "I'll be going backstage now Aika-san. It is time for us to go." Hinagiku went out of the clocktower and so did Aika since the VP had to do a speech as well to support the President's one. "I have a question, Hina…" Aika was reading her book of weaknesses. "Hmm? What is it?" Hinagiku questioned.

"Why do you love that butler-in-debt Ayasaki Hayate? I know that love make unexpected turns but why did you choose him?" Aika had a pencil ready to write on her book. "I-It's complicated… Well… he seems to be the most reliable person to me and I trust him. He finally made his move not so long ago…" Hinagiku seemed flustered as she answered Aika.

"I see…" Aika wrote what Hinagiku said down. "We're here." Hinagiku stopped and went backstage with Aika. 'Where's Hayate? He's supposed to be here by now… maybe he's gotten in trouble with that bad luck of his… I hope he's alright…' Hinagiku was deep in thought. "What's wrong President?" Aika cut her thoughts. "Gomenosai Aika-san." Hinagiku laughed softly.

"You were thinking of that butler again haven't you?" Aika suspected right. "Hai…" Hinagiku admitted. "He's not here yet I see. Izumi, Miki and Risa aren't here as well. I hope they prepared their own speeches… I'm sure Chiharu-san prepared one already." Aika told Hinagiku and they began waiting.

The Ceremony has started and there was still no sign of Hayate or the Baka trio. Where were they? Chiharu has just arrived not so later. She seemed to have played 'co-op' once more with Kayura and Nagi judging from her looking quite tired on the hands. It was almost time for Hinagiku's turn but before her was… Athena? Well… it has been maybe more than 3 months already so maybe she stopped being Alice an hour ago or so.

Athena gave the Opening Remarks then it was now Hinagiku's turn. Before Hinagiku went out Athena gave a smile then she went off backstage. Hinagiku had the mike on her hand and started. As expected, her speech was heart-warming and very well spoken to the audience. Her role as Student Council President made most of the students come since they wanted to her unless you count 'some' people. She went backstage so it was Aika's turn. Aika clapped as she went in and became quite serious when she went out.

**Order: Hinagiku to Chiharu…**

"Chiharu-san, where are Izumi, Miki and Risa? It's their turn right after you."

"I haven't seen them. All I know is that they videotaped something but I don't know what it was."

"Ok then that's just like them to do something like that. How about Hayate-kun? Do you know where he is?"

"Gomen Hina-san but I haven't seen Hayate either."

"I wonder where they are…"

"I think they'll be here soon Hina-san. Ayasaki-kun was watching your speech but he quickly left after."

"He was? I didn't notice him while I said it."

"Hai but he was there, I assure you."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Chiharu-san. Anyway I saw some new students as I was speaking."

"Hmm? Really? Can you tell me some that you saw?"

"There was a guy beside Hana, A girl that was blowing some gum, that girl's butler, and that's pretty much the ones I saw. I only saw a few unfamiliar faces."

"There was more than I thought… anyway it seems like they're here."

"It's about time…"

"It's my turn now. See you later."

"Ok then Chiharu-san good luck."

**End of Conversation**

Right after Hinagiku said good luck, Chiharu went out and the Baka Trio glomped Hinagiku but she quickly pushed them all off herself. They pulled a video camera out making Hinagiku quite curious. They all gave small smirks and stared at Hinagiku.

"Hina! Check this out!" Izumi was loading the video. "Hai! It is very important so we made you the first one to watch it!" Miki looked around probably making sure if Hayate isn't there. "It was hard to get but it was worth it." Risa did the same. "What do you all want with me this time?" Hinagiku gave a sigh. "Hai… I'm curious as well…" Aika popped out of nowhere. 'Where did Aika-san come from? Oh wait… she just finished and its Chiharu-san's turn so now I remember.' Hinagiku regained her cool.

"It's a video of Hayata-kun so enjoy!" Izumi finally loaded the video. 'What could they have videotaped? It can't be that bad.' Hinagiku convinced herself. "Wait till you see the 'part'" Risa grinned. "What part could that be?" Aika leaned a bit closer for a look. "Wait for it…" Miki counted. "N-Nani?!" Hinagiku's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw Hayate kiss Ruka in the video. "Ouch… I'm so sorry, President." Aika tried to comfort her. "Uh oh… Hayata-kun's in trouble!" Izumi was still cheerful after that. "…" Hinagiku hasn't muttered a single word ever since she saw that in the video.

"President?" Aika was getting worried about her. "Hayate-kun…" Hinagiku seemed enraged since she had a dark aura surrounding her. "Umm…" The Baka Trio went a bit farther since they think she'll show her wrath any minute now. "Segawa Izumi next!" Someone called when Chiharu went back to backstage. "Hehe… I'm saved!" Izumi was running away to the curtains. "No! It's our turn!" Miki and Risa ran towards the curtains as well. "Bakas…" Chiharu adjusted her glasses while sighing and grabbed Miki and Risa by the backs.

"Let us go Chiharu! Hina-san will kill us!" Risa was panicking. "Yeah She's vicious when she has love problems with Hayata!" Miki tried to struggle free but failed. "Don't overreact… President won't kill you three. Right President?" Chiharu looked at Hinagiku. "…Why…?" Hinagiku still had the aura around her like she was deeply depressed and enraged at the very same time. "Umm…" Chiharu sweatdropped. "I'll just take a walk…" Hinagiku stood up. "Just be careful President. You don't seem… to well right now…" Aika looked very worried about her now.

"It'll be okay, Aika-san I just want to have a talk with Hayate-kun." Hinagiku managed a smile but she was still depressed. "I see…" Aika sighed. "Sayonara, I'll be back soon." Hinagiku left their presence. 'Why did Hayate do this? There must be a reason… I won't give up on Hayate-kun but I must know the reason first. Hayate-kun why?' Hinagiku thought to herself and began searching for Hayate.

**_End of Chapter 3_**

Hello readers, thank you for reading my story ever since I started this. I really appreciate your continued support even if I get some typos or something. Anyway I'll be responding to any reviewers like I promised.

**Passer-by- **I shall carry on so I hope that you'll see the future chapters. Thank you for being the first reviewer and I hope that we'll speak again. Arigato!

**NoName- **Thanks for saying that! I also think the same way. I hope you'll like also the ones I'll have in store in the later chapters. Arigato!

That's pretty much it. See you in the next chapter minna!

**Next Chapter: The Reason and School Starts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Reason and School Starts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku**

**_In Hayate's situation…_**

Hayate was still searching in all areas of Hakuou for the Baka Trio. If you don't know how big Hakuou is then you wouldn't know how much time it took for him to even get a glimpse of them. They managed to outrun him once more when he found them near the clock-tower but now he has no clue in where they are now. He listened to Hinagiku's speech so he can refresh himself then he immediately began his search once more. Little did he know that the Baka Trio were already on stage giving their (unprepared) speech. He stopped listening to the speeches as soon as Hinagiku finished.

'Where could they be? I've searching for a long time now and I haven't caught them yet… I hope Hinagiku-san didn't see their video yet… I can explain that situation to her… I wish…' He thought as he checked the clock-tower. 'I'm not sure that they'll be here but it's worth a try I guess…'

Hayate used the elevator as usual since using the stairs is… well a pain. He went in all the rooms he could find except the ones that Hinagiku told him never to go to. He caught a glimpse of someone inside one of the rooms. He needed to make sure if it was someone else before he catches them. He approached the person sitting on a chair and it was revealed that the person was no other than his former Mistress, Athena. He just remembered now that Athena's 3 months of staying in child form has finally passed. He went to her while giving his usual smile, slightly nervous.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, A-tan!" Hayate caught her attention making her turn her chair and look at him. "You recently became back to your normal age, right A-tan?"

"Hai, I became back to my true age after I woke up and went out of Hinagiku's closet." Athena nodded. "What are you looking for Hayate? I can sense that you're looking for someone. My guess is those three, am I right?" She pointed at the window making Hayate look at what she's pointing at.

"Arigato A-tan! They really are there… how could I have not noticed…" Hayate thanked Athena. "I'll just be going so I can… do what I have to do…"

"Hayate, where do you think you're going? You really forgot what you were going to do to me?" Athena stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Are we going for it right now or later, Hayate? I wouldn't mind if it was later since I know what they have done. They recorded a moment of you kissing someone other than Hinagiku, am I right?"

"A-tan, how did you know what happened? I thought you were asleep so I left the room…" Hayate gulped as he knew that Athena knew what happened. "Unless you turned back to normal at the exact same time when Ruka and I did that…"

"Hmm… Good observation Hayate as usual… Yes, I've turned back to normal when that recorded that moment but I have no idea what happened next." Athena nodded. "Anyway you must go… I'll be staying here until the ceremony ends so I'll see you later Hayate."

"H-Hai, A-tan." Hayate left her alone and went out of the clock-tower 'When I get my hands on them…' His thoughts were cut by someone very familiar to him, Katsura Hinagiku.

**Order: Hayate to Hinagiku…**

"H-Hinagiku-san?!"

"Hayate-kun…"

"Eto… did they show you the video they took?"

"Hai… Hayate, why did you do this to me?"

"I-I wasn't supposed to do it but she… she gave me a belated birthday present, a collector's edition and all she requested was a kiss for her thoughtfulness… so how could I refuse…?"

"Hayate-kun, I understand."

"N-Nani? I thought you were going to hit me right about now."

"I wasn't but… Hayate-kun, if you think that this moment will lead to competition between us then you're right."

"Hinagiku-san… Gomenosai…"

"What are you being all sorry about? It's fine Hayate-kun. Now that I know the truth I shall do the correct actions to win.

"Umm… I know this is a stupid question but… win what?"

"To win you of course. I knew from the start that they'll be trying to get you soon so I'm completely fine with it." She had a determined look.

"I see… so I won't be hit hard by your kendo-"

"Nope you still will! On the other hand I forgive you for this. All I wanted from you is the truth of the situation happening." She slams Hayate with her kendo stick.

"Fair enough I guess… but Hinagiku-san are you sure that you're really fine on what happened?"

"Hai, Hayate-kun but stop asking the same question all over again or I might change my mind."

"H-Hai!"

"Good… I'll be in the clock-tower now. The first subject of the school year should start soon so you better get going."

**End of conversation**

After their conversation, Hayate made his way towards his classroom for the start of the very first period. Little did he know that there were two new faces that he never saw before. He went on his seat and gave a big sigh as he waited for the period to start. He was expecting Hinagiku not be there right now since she's currently in charge of sorting out the students with some help from the recently back to normal, Athena. This is going to be a long day…

**_In Hana's situation…_**

If you still don't know, Saburo and Hana are twin siblings but Saburo's older by a few seconds. Hana was already getting worried of her boyfriend, Talezayu Oichi since they haven't spoke for the whole summer like Takeshi. Hana knew that they'll be in touch soon but she has no idea when he'll appear since Oichi can get a little unpredictable. Hana has just finished listening to the speeches in the Opening Ceremony so Saburo and Hana are now in their classroom where Hayate is. Hana liked ignoring people so she paid no attention to what Saburo was saying before they went in and just sat down on her place.

"Umm… gomen but who are you?" Hayate had no idea who Hana was. "Can't you tell? I am Yameru Hana. The twin sister of Saburo." Hana sighed since many people have been asking her that recently. "Now I remember!" He snapped his fingers. "Well duh… I already told you, Ayasaki-san." Hana gave herself a mental facepalm. "Anyway how's Talezayu-san?" He smiled making Hana shudder. "I… haven't been in touch with him until now…" Hana hid her actually sad emotion. "Gomenosai, anyway we have to get back to our seats. It's starting." They all sat down

After some words from their homeroom teacher, Katsura Yukiji, the introductions have now started. The people went in front and introduced themselves one by one. The last few went in front and wrote their names in the Japanese kanji. The first one to go look at the class was Hana's brother, Saburo. His hair was raised up instead of covering his right eye in an emo fashion where Saburo always seem quite soulless but now he seems to have lots of life in him and he doesn't call everyone 'baka' anymore, only a selected few.

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna, I am Yameru Saburo if you all remember." He bowed. "N-Nani?!" The whole class was in pandemonium when the ones that didn't know he was Saburo knew he was Saburo. "How did he become like that?! In a- In a- heart-rob fashion?!" Some girls mumbled to themselves. "This is bad… at this rate we'll have no chances with women!" Some boys mumbled as well. "Hehe…" Saburo chuckled and went back to his seat. "That's definitely Onee-chan…" Hana sighed as the next one stepped forward.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! My name is Talezayu Jikuberu. I hope we can bond this year." He bowed and smiled. 'A Talezayu? So that means he's family with Oichi… I wonder where he is…' Hana was deep in thought. "If you would need anything don't be afraid to ask me. I can cook, sew, drive, give advice, help…" Jikuberu sounded like he gave a speech of eternity. "Arigato!" He bowed and went to his seat. "He's kind of cute~." Some people whispered which could be heard by Hana. "Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Another one spoke then the next one stepped forward.

"… My name is Shidou, good to make acquaintance." A guy in a mask introduced himself. 'Is that an Aka Manto? Wait… they can only be in the girl's comfort room so he isn't…' Hana suspected at first but quickly let go. "That's it." He went on his place while others were mumbling to each other about what's under that mask. Then the next one went forward.

"Ohayo, my name is Tsugumi Ruri and I know Systema." A girl of petite height was in front. 'Systema eh? I heard from Big brother Kameru that Systema was Russian martial arts so I better be careful around her I guess…' Hana stared at her as she went back. "I guess I'm next…" Hana heard someone mutter but the voice was extremely familiar to her. Oichi?

"Ohayo, as you know I am Talezayu Oichi…" He sounded quite evil that time but that didn't stop the class from clapping… softly. "I am a trained fighter in hand-to-hand combat and in using firearms so you all better not get any ideas on trying to hurt me because it is futile." He had a smirk on his face as he went back to his seat while the class was silent and astonished by his words. 'Why is Oichi like this? What has happened to the passionate and kind Oichi that made my sense of taste come back? … Oichi…' Hana was depressed until Oichi gave a small smile upon seeing her which cheered her right up but there was still one more person.

"Ohayo minna, my name is Talezayu Kaori. I am the younger sister of Oichi and I hope that you'll accept me." Kaori smiled as she introduced herself. 'Oichi had a sister? I never knew… unless that girl from before really was his sister… anyway that's about it in introductions so good for me.' Hana was relieved upon knowing that the introductions were now finished. "As a surprise for the start of the new school year, Hakuou will have another competition once again…" Yukiji seemed unenthusiastic while she said the announcement. "The details will be given this afternoon so stay tuned…" She slept on the table eventually.

Hana could read her brother's emotions and it says, "Baka Sensei…". Hana was just relieved when she finally saw her boyfriend Oichi after a long time. She was seated between Oichi and Saburo but it seems like Saburo and Oichi were doing some kind of stare-down at each other meaning that both of them doesn't like each other's guts. Hana knew that Saburo was competitive but she didn't know that he didn't like her boyfriend and she doesn't even know the reason why he doesn't like him.

**_In Hinagiku's situation…_**

Hinagiku tolerated Hayate just this once… She knew that the other girls in his harem will attempt to get him soon but she didn't expect that it'll be this soon. Luckily only one made her move so far and that person was Ruka. She was hoping that the others like Maria or Athena wouldn't try to as well. Anyway Hinagiku was currently going through and checking the list of students with some help by Athena. Hinagiku wasn't so surprised when she turned back at this time since she knew that if Athena's like near to Hinagiku then she'll turn back to normal since Hinagiku has some kind of power with her that Athena needed.

Hinagiku had her pen on her hand and began writing something on a paper. The paper needed her signature since it was the accepting of the first school event that will start tomorrow. Hinagiku herself didn't know what it was but Athena gave a reassuring nod and so she put her signature on it and gave it to someone so that person could give it to someone (LOL). She turned her chair and was now face-to-face with Athena, surprising herself and Athena.

"Eto… What are you doing, Hinagiku?" Athena was uncomfortable with being close so she backed away. "Gomenosai, Athena-san. It was an accident I assure you…" Hinagiku felt quite awkward being like that. "Yeah I know… Anyway Hinagiku… you may go now. Your paperwork is finished while I as chairman have a meeting to go to…" Athena dismissed her and left. 'Well… anyway I best go to classes right now. I wonder what's happening without me…' Hinagiku went out of the clock-tower and was heading towards the school building.

She went in the classroom and saw Yukiji sleeping on her job again. Angrily, she slammed her with a kendo stick to give her a 'wake up' call. Yukiji instantly woke up from the pain and rubbed her pain and protested. Hinagiku gave a look and sat down on her place. She was right in front of Hayate. She gave a look at Hayate but it was quickly replaced by a small smile on her face. She then looked at her table and saw a paper. She read it and it seems that the school event's time has been decided that it will be tomorrow like Athena said. The competition was a quiz so she hoped that the quiz has no high heights like last time.

"Hinagiku-san, it seems that we have another quiz competition." He smiled at Hinagiku. "Hai…" She nodded. "Who are you teaming up with Hinagiku-san?" Hayate questioned. "I was wondering if you could…" Hayate muttered. "Fine. I have no one to team up with here anyway. Plus you're the first one to ask so why not?" Hinagiku accepted with a smile. "Arigato, Hinagiku-san. Anyway what will be the subjects for the quiz?" Hayate looked at her curiously. "It's random so nobody knows." Hinagiku simply answered.

"Ohayo, Hinagiku." Saburo approached her from his seat since Yukiji was currently reading something. "…Nani? Have we met?" Hinagiku looked at him in confusion. "*sigh* Why did everyone forget about me? I'm Yameru Saburo don't you remember? We went bungee jumping last time if you remembered." He tried to make Hinagiku remember. 'Isn't he that arrogant guy who thought that he could surpass everyone and beat me in kendo? Why does he look more… thoughtful or something like he's not the same anymore…' Hinagiku twitched.

"Yeah that's Saburo…" Hayate joined the conversation. "Hai, you already knew that just because I already introduced myself, Ayasaki." Saburo muttered and looked at Hinagiku once more. "I'll be joining the quiz competition with Takeshi so you'd better be prepared. Although we're rivals in this competition I wish you luck Hinagiku." Saburo looked down and went away. "Yep he changed alright… what made him though…?" Hayate and Hinagiku muttered at the same time. "Finally it's lunch time!" Tsugumi broke the silence as after the bell rang then she went out of the room with Shidou.

Hayate and Hinagiku were now in a seat outside the school building so they can have their lunch. The only problem was that it seems that Hayate spent so much time looking for the Baka Trio that he forgot his bento. Hinagiku saw it in his eyes and used her chopsticks to get a piece of her food and made Hayate eat it making Hayate surprised and look at Hinagiku. This continued since the two began sharing their bento until they noticed that Takeshi and Isumi were on a nearby bench beside them. Takeshi was the first to see them and gave an enthusiastic 'Konichiwa' to them and so did Isumi and bowed.

**End of Chapter 4**

Konichiwa minna! Thank you for your support in my story and I must thank the faves, follows and reviews so far. I hope that it'll increase so that I'll be inspired to write more for you all. Arigato minna!

Now here is my response to the reviewers!

**Blackout- **Arigato for saying that! Indeed I will still make more chapters and even new stories so I hope that you'll read the next chapters too. Arigato!

**InsightsLOL- **Glad you liked it! I will try my bestto update as fast as I can. Sorry if I don't update early but I assure you that I will still update. Arigato!

**Lardy1- **I don't know how many chapters I'm going to have but I think it'll be over 10 approximately so there. Arigato!

That's it! See you on the next chapter minna!

**Next Chapter: The New Faces Bond**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The New Faces Bond.**

**_In Takeshi's situation…_**

Takeshi saw Hayate-san and Hinagiku-san sharing a bento while sitting on a seat for each of them. He was currently sitting with them and Miss Isumi so he could have a bite of lunch. He hasn't seen them for a while but managed to do so sometimes while he takes part-time jobs at night. He doesn't have a debt like Hayate but he wanted to have a job already to help family funds (even if they're rich already) and make his parents proud. The only problem was that he has no family to go back to since his family is now dead except his mother who was in his shirt spiritually… quite creepy. The food that he made for today is… Tonkatsu, one of his old favorites when he was young.

Takeshi was a boy with the height of 5'7 and he had formal but somewhat spiky white hair, the color of snow. He wore a butler uniform most of the time like Hayate but whenever he's in part-time-jobs he changes to the appropriate attire. Like Hayate, he has something superhuman in him but he doesn't really use it often.

He has fair strength and he even has some sort of 'magic' that his ancestors had but he completely forgot most of the tricks. All he remembers so far is the power of memory. He became butler in the age of 13 so he has been Isumi's butler for 4 years now. His family was formerly a clan of evil and the mansion is with demons but this was quickly changed when Takeshi was born.

When he was about at 8 years old, he used a very powerful memory wiping power that made everyone forget including himself and the demons of the Tsugaru past except his mother who still does. His family became a normal average rich clan after that until the assassination of them came when Takeshi reached 13. That is why he now lives in the Saginomiya house as a butler and very special guest.

"Miss Isumi, would you want anything in particular?" Takeshi smiled as he nibbled a bit on his lunch. "Nothing Takeshi-kun…" She blinked innocently as she began as well but slowly. "So… how's the relationship, Hayate-san? Hinagiku-san?" He turned to both of them. "Well…" Hayate scratched his head. "It's getting quite complicated." He finished. "Hmm? How?" Takeshi seemed to have gained interest. "Hayate-kun here kissed Ruka from behind my back." Hinagiku answered.

"Hayate-san… you shouldn't do that." Isumi now began speaking. "I see… should I rephrase this to a different language?" Takeshi muttered. "Well anyway I forgive him for it but now I'll be attempting to show them that Hayate-kun chose me." Hinagiku went competitive mode. "Umm… Hinagiku-san you really don't have to do that…" Hayate laughed nervously. "What do you mean? I **have** to." She responded.

"Now, now… don't fight over who is right. I quite agree with Hinagiku-san though. You already chose her to become your girlfriend so why try to hit on another? That is bad." Takeshi pointed out. "Well technically, I really don't want to do that but Ruka-san gave me that much gifts and all she wanted was just one kiss so if I didn't do it then I'll feel bad since I would make Ruka become depressed or something like that…" He admitted. "I respect your reason but you should've just given her a peck on her cheek or something." Takeshi tried again.

"I couldn't agree more." Hinagiku agreed with Takeshi. "Well it's because a kiss on the cheek or forehead seems a bit… plain?" He couldn't counter anymore. "Gomen for having a slight argument with you Hayate-san… I just can get quite… not me sometimes…" Takeshi apologized with a bow. 'Yeah right my child… you beat up Oichi last time so no wonder. Well… it was because of me overusing my power against him so don't put the burden all to thyself…' A voice muttered in Takeshi's mind. "I know, Oka-san… does the family heirloom really work?' He thought to himself. "Hai… especially in exorcism." She answered.

At the exact same time when Takeshi stopped talking to his mother, he sensed something like there was some sort of wandering soul wandering around. He looked at Isumi and she nodded. Time for a little task that the Saginomiya family does often.

"Miss Isumi and I have to go somewhere so see you two lovebirds later!" Takeshi waved and left with Isumi. 'I sense that something is happening in about 2 kilometers north and 100 meters west… It's another exorcism for us I guess… Good or Bad, this soul must rest in peace now… I wonder what this one is being here for this time…'

**Order: Takeshi to Isumi…**

"You sense it to right? Miss Isumi?"

"Hai… another wandering soul that hasn't found rest yet like that other one…"

"Other one?"

"There is this other one but he just won't disappear…"

"You mean that Pastor in Violet Mansion?"

"Hai… anyway we must stay focused and find the source."

"Hai, Miss Isumi!"

"Did you bring your robes?"

"How did you know about my family heirloom?

"I saw in some books that your clan, the Tsugaru clan has an ancient clothing that allows your powers to be increased… especially in vanquishing demons."

"The books are right. The robes of the Tsugaru is very powerful so that's why only the heir or heiress can wear it."

"We're here I guess…"

"Hai…"

**End of Conversation.**

Takeshi and Isumi have arrived at the destination where this wandering soul was sensed by Takeshi and Isumi. The soul was a petite looking girl that looked about 12-14 years old and she was below 5 feet. She had long white hair and an emotionless face. Takeshi seemed to have shuddered, making Isumi worried and ignore this mysterious girl.

"Takeshi-kun? What's wrong?" She frowned. "S-She's… my dead younger sister…" Takeshi shivered in guilt. "Onee-chan…" She muttered. "What do you want, wandering soul?" Isumi asked the girl as she was headed towards them. "I want… my onee-chan back…" She answered making Takeshi's condition worse. 'My child… what's the matter? Do not dwell in the past and the remnants of your broken past will be healed… This is your sister, yes but she will rest in peace once you talk to her…' The voice informed Takeshi.

'Arigato Oka-san… I shall try…' Takeshi stopped trembling to Isumi's relief. "Miss Isumi, I know how to make my sister… or wandering soul rest in peace…" He grimaced as he saw his dead little sister. "Really? How, Takeshi-kun?" She responded. "Miss Isumi, if it's okay can you leave me and this soul alone? I… want to talk to her… privately…" He seemed to have been depressed. "H-Hai… if you think that's for best so that she can rest peacefully then I shall." Isumi went away but not too far.

**Order: Takeshi to his sister…**

"Sister…"

"Onee-chan…"

"Gomenosai! Gomen for not being there when you needed me most…" He had tears on his eyes.

"It's okay Onee-chan… I already forgive you… you were a good onee-chan to me…" She smiles.

"No I wasn't! I had the power but I couldn't even save just one family member…"

"Everyone doesn't blame you… At least all of us died knowing that the heir of our family is alive and is still loving us." She smiles.

"No! Please! Serene!"

"You always give me that nickname, Onee-chan… I'll gladly treasure it as I fade…" She had tears as well and smiled as her hand began to become as clear as glass.

"… I-I couldn't protect…"

"Onee-chan… Sayonara… I am now… at peace… knowing that you didn't change and that you're alive…" She hugs Takeshi and disappeared to the sky with sparkles as she goes up to the heavens.

"… Serene… SERENE!" Takeshi couldn't take the pain and slowly grimaces to the ground and faints.

**End of Conversation.**

**_In Jikuberu's situation…_**

Jikuberu stands at 5'8 and he has brown chin-length hair which was slightly uncommon for his clan, the Talezayu clan. He is part of the clan but he decided that he wanted to be the butler of his two cousins, Talezayu Kaori and Talezayu Oichi. He was once described the 'heart-rob of the freshmen year' in his past school for being good-looking (to girls of course) and very kind and compassionate at the same time. Yes, he gets angry but that is a very rare sight to see unless you are someone who tries to hurt his loved ones.

His brother Talezayu Oichi on the other hand has messy black hair but most of it is covered by his jacket that he usually wears and by using his hoodie. He stands at a height of 5'8 as well just like Jikuberu. He likes chewing gum and he is seen to mostly do it even I class since his family really does like gum. His favorite flavour is peppermint and he is very good when it comes to using weapons like a spear and a bow. He was the former assassin that killed Takeshi's clan but he repented and eventually became Takeshi's friend after his defeat but he's being quite weird these days.

Talezayu Kaori is the young sister of Oichi and her age is just 14. Like Oichi, she has black hair but it is much longer and she has lots of ribbons on her hair going from bigger to smaller. She blows gum as well but not as much as Jikuberu and Oichi. She wears the Hakuou school uniform unlike Jikuberu and Oichi since they prefer other clothing like jackets and other things like that. She seems to have a plan with Jikuberu regarding Oichi but it is unknown if it's true or not.

"Oi, Oichi-san! Kaori-san! What are we going to do now? I'm quite bored…" Jikuberu was sitting on a chair while eating a piece of bread. "I don't know what do you think…" Oichi seemed laidback as he was blowing some bubbles as he was walking around. "Anyway you can take your usual break, Jikuberu. Onee-chan and I have something to discuss." Kaori smiled and pulled Oichi away as he was still chewing on him gum. 'Great… now I'm all alone… as usual…' Jikuberu laughed slightly.

Jikuberu stood up from the bench then finished his piece of bread. The thing he usually does whenever he's all alone is usually talking to people since who knows why? He found the yandere VP who was Kasumi Aika. For Jikuberu, talking to someone is better than no one but he's usually in duty but he rarely gets breaks like this so takes the opportunity. He is more of a conversationalist but believe me that he can wield 2 heavy weapons like a rocket launcher by putting one on each of his hand and arm.

"Konichiwa, My name is Talezayu Jikuberu." Jikuberu bowed as she passed. "Hmm? Konichiwa, my name is Kasumi Aika." She turned and smiled. "I'm the butler and part of the Talezayu clan. From what Oichi-san told me he said that you're the richest student in school and a yandere." Jikuberu tilted his head. "You're right on the richest part but the other part, I didn't follow." She smiled creepily as she looked at her book. 'I guess that's her book of weaknesses since he already told me about it… luckily she still doesn't know mine…' I was in relief.

**Order: Jikuberu to Aika…**

"Ahaha… I'm new here so I just wanted to say hello." He laughs.

"I see… why did you suddenly looked relieved when I looked at my book?"

"Eto… well… I just remembered something about my family that's all..." He lied.

"… I know that you're lying…

"Fine you caught me." He smiled.

"What's the real reason for being in relief then?"

"Well let's just say that I know about that Book of Weaknesses of yours so I'm in relief since you know nothing about me."

"… What do you mean by 'Book of Weaknesses?"

"Umm… my family member told me you had one."

"… What gave him an idea like that?" She laughed playfully.

"Hehe… I don't know. He hasn't been himself for a while so I'm getting quite worried of him."

"How so?"

"He keeps doing some kind of incantations every time he gets angry unlike before."

"Have you heard about the rumors from the lowerclassmen that there is some kind of supernatural phenomenon happening every midnight?"

"Supernatural phenomenon?"

"The people that were walking by Hakuou reported that some kind of person or phantom was in a red coat and he had bloody red eyes that had death written all over it."

"Do not worry. As the butler of the Talezayu clan, I will get to the bottom of this today at midnight."

"There's the quiz event tomorrow…"

"Hai, I know but I'll join it even if I sleep in over midnight. It starts in the afternoon anyway."

"Be careful then, I wouldn't want to hear in the news that someone is reported deceased in Hakuou."

"Eto… are you trying to discourage me or are you trying to encourage me?"

"A little bit of both I guess…" She was writing on her book.

"Yep… you're writing my weakness right now… aren't you?"

"I don't follow what you're saying, gomen. I have to go now so we'll talk again next time." She leaves.

"Yup… she's a yandere alright…"

**End of Conversation.**

**_In Hayate's situation…_**

Hayate was currently going back to his classroom since lunch was over. He was called by someone in the class but he didn't know who it was since it was like a random caller. He went in the classroom but no one was there except the Yameru twins. Yameru Saburo and Yameru Hana, they were both astonishingly intelligent but their main weakness is anything that has to do with any kind of history. They both looked at Hayate making him confused on why they called him in the first place and how did they get his number even if he never gave it to both of them.

"I see you have arrived Ayasaki-san… we have matters to discuss…" Saburo was waiting on his chair. "Mhmm…" Hana nodded. "Why did you wait for me anyway?" Hayate suddenly felt the urge to get away from them as fast as he can. "Why do you have that feeling… Ayasaki?" Hana placed a cold tone in her voice as she glared at him. "Seriously… I'm not that used to sitting on normal chairs like this since my school last year was my cousin's school… that baka…" Saburo seemed to have not liked his cousin since he gave a big sigh.

Saburo was a boy with black hair and stood at a height of 5'5. His hair is styled to be quite spiky since it is shown to have been going up instead of his old fashion with his hair covering his face so he seems more soulful then before. He wears a black jacket with a hoodie since that was a gift so he never changes that jacket since he just makes it bigger by who knows how? He also has a bandaged shirt under his jacket and school attire.

He wields the Yameru family heirloom which was the Yameru Katana and Shield. Rumors say that those weapons have an angel and demon inside them so they are blessed (or call it cursed) with angelic and demonic powers depending on the wielder's choice but their powers are limited if they don't memorize the chants. Saburo is the current heir after his father and his two brothers died.

Hana is a slightly petite girl with black long hair and she is 5'2. She is the twin sister of Saburo but they didn't have a good relationship before but now they trust each other more. Her hair is styled to be free so most of her hair is on covering her shoulders. Her is hair is shoulder-length hair and none of the strands cover her face unlike before. Unlike Saburo, she doesn't have the heirloom but she still can chant. All Yameru clan members can chant but the most powerful ones come from the leader but Saburo's bad in memorizing so he is limited but Hana is very extraordinary in memorizing lots of words.

"Umm… why did you hate your cousin so much again?" Hayate asked to 'stall' some time. "Well… he's a baka and I hate bakas. Although I respect you even if you're quite dense and not so intelligent…" Saburo responded. "I don't like our cousin either but Onee-chan and I are beginning to warm up to his stupid ways but we still **do not **take him as a smart person… ever…" Hana sighed as well. "Gomen… I can be like this sometimes. Please don't judge me by the thing I said since I kind of… went out of control…" Hana apologized.

"It's fine but why did you both call me here?" Hayate remembered. "Well… we have a situation and we're checking if you would lend the Yameru clan aid." Saburo seemed to not be used to asking for help but he did it with no hesitance. "Rumors say that something supernatural is happening and it is our duty to investigate it and go to a fight if necessary." Hana held a blade that came from her long sleeve and it looked almost like the Yameru katana.

"What do you need me for then?" Hayate questioned. "We need you… to be the bait." Saburo had a sparkle on his eyes. "B-Bait?! Why me?" Hayate protested. "From our clan's sources, it says that this supernatural being preys on the weak." Hana read a scroll. "I'm not weak…" Hayate sulked. "Let me rephrase that… this being attacks the weakest one in sight. Hana and I are more powerful than you so it'll definitely go for you." Saburo crossed his arms. "Why not you both do it? You did say it will go for the weaker one…" Hayate countered.

"We are equal in terms of strength so it will have no effect and it will just run away…" Saburo found it hard to admit. "Why thank you, Onee-chan." Hana was pleased. "What if I don't want to help you guys then?" Hayate seemed to have found a loophole but… "Do you really want us to use your Ojou-sama as bait? She **is **weak so the monster will devour her soul first." Saburo bluffed but Hayate fell for it. "Fine… just don't use them as bait ever…" Hayate finally accepted. "You mean your harem? No problem." Hana nodded.

"It's settled then! We shall meet up with each other by midnight in front of the gates of Hakuou so do not dare be late." Saburo left with Hana. 'I knew that it'll be something like this… Those Yameru people are always like this… even if they are the only ones I know. I wonder what I'll do as bait this time… I hope it's not like that time in summer where they made me a bait so they could extinguish a vampire… you do not want to know what I got into that time but I hope it'll be a bit different…' Hayate was deep in thought.

**End of Chapter 5**

Hello again minna! I'm so happy to see that many people are beginning to read this story so I thank you all for being loyal readers even if I'm still early in the story. I made this chapter to introduce the OCs more so I hope it helps. Now I will respond to the reviews. Arigato again!

**InsightsLOL-** I hoped that the chapter I made further showed the physical appearances of my characters, Arigato for reviewing!

**Next Chapter: Midnight of Hakuou**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Midnight of Hakuou.**

**_Takeshi's P.O.V_**

Nani? All I remember is fainting after I talked to the soul of my deceased sister and that's it… Where's Miss Isumi and why is it night already? I might as well leave then but why am I in Hakuou? Wasn't I far away from school when I talked to her? There must be something ominous going on here… I sense that something superhuman is somewhere in Hakuou's area… When I tried touching the gates it seemed to have negated me and push me away… a barrier I'm guessing but why would someone put a barrier at a time like this? The only two that may have done this is either Saburo or Miss Isumi and I'm guessing Saburo.

It was actually pretty cold here but it seems I can't detect anything for now… Might as well explore… Midnight Hakuou.

I couldn't even talk to my Oka-san's spirit right now… Something wrong is definitely happening here… Only an immense amount of energy can make my mother unable to communicate with me via 'Spirit'. Suddenly…

"Katsura-sempai? What brings you here?" I was in relief as it was only Hinagiku.

"I'd like to ask the same thing. What are your reasons for being here at midnight? Plus I told you not to call me Katsura." She had her kendo stick with her.

"Ok Hinagiku-sempai, anyway I don't even know why I came here… I was helping Miss Isumi then I fainted in the process but I suddenly appeared here… Now can you tell me why you're here?" I honestly stated my reasons. Of course, I'm not the type that lies… The Tsugaru clan may have been a former evil clan but they have never lied even if they're in court. Plus we're good already but my mother and I are the only ones left…

"I was patrolling outside Hakuou since my sister Yukiji went off duty just to go drinking again… so I had to take duty since it'll be easier than attempting to take back a drunkard that is nowhere to be seen…" Hinagiku sighed. "Actually… I came here the same way you did. I was just going around Hakuou's perimeter until I heard a scream when I followed the scream I suddenly appeared inside without knowing. Like you, I also cannot get out the gates."

An awkward silence engulfed the atmosphere as we were just walking around and looking for the cause for us going here suddenly. It was until we both heard a scream just like what Hinagiku said. We turned back then we saw a shadow-like phantom going east. We attempted to chase it but we lost it.

This is getting terribly peculiar now. First I ended up here for reasons unknown, second I met Hinagiku who also suddenly appeared here and third this is my very first time where I lost something (not counting the time I couldn't find my wallet since I was blindfolded). A creepy thing happened after I looked away from Hinagiku… she suddenly disappeared… What in the world is going on? When I looked back I saw a figure with long black hair that was covering his eyes with his hair but he had a bloody smirk with literal blood. I was ready for it to attack when I closed my eyes but nothing came.

'Nani? Hinagiku-sempai is gone and so was that figure… Was that the power that's blocking my communication with my mother? If it is then it must be powerful… I must stay cautious and find Hinagiku-sempai or anyone else that's trapped here…' I talked to myself. "Tsugaru Takeshi… Come here…" A hand came from behind a tree signalling for me to go closer which I wouldn't dare do. The hand or to be specific the whole arm was pale white, even whiter than my hair. It has sharp looking nails like it was ready to kill.

'Who would even go close to those things? It's really going to kill anyone who gets close since well… it's a pale hand with long sharpened nails so that pretty much shows the point… I hope.' I thought. 'What was that sound? It seems someone else is here like I predicted but from the sound of some rope and a katana… it's definitely Saburo… but where is he? I can't see anyone.'

I felt something holding my foot as I was deep in thought. Did I dare to look down? It's better to look down than never so I did. W-What is that?! I staggered backward and hit the tree then ended up only seeing pitch black… What's going to happen next? Hakuou really is haunted at night… That hand wasn't trying to lure people in… it was actually giving signals… I should have noticed earlier… Gomen Miss Isumi. I felt my energy getting sapped but luckily it seems like Oka-san was slowing it down but not stopping it. This is bad…

**_Saburo's P.O.V_**

My sister and I have finally found good bait for this specific thing that we're going to destroy and the bait is no other than Ayasaki Hayate. The reason for us making him bait is because he's superhuman too and he's weaker than the both of us so there. I am Yameru Saburo, heir of the Yameru clan and I am the third son of my parents which is why they named me Saburo. Hana was my twin sister so she looks a lot like me unless you count the voice and hairstyle since her hair is not spiky while mines quite spiky.

I'll just get to the point… We are currently carrying Hayate so that we could attract the superhuman being. He's tied up just in case he may run when we find it since this being has high amounts of demonic power; that is what I sensed. It also seems like there is another being with power but it looks like it isn't awakened. There are now two powers that are still unknown to me… This new being and the being that hasn't yet awakened his/her full potential. Hayate was struggling while we were carrying him, making me sigh.

"Oi, Ayasaki you allowed us to make you the bait so would you stop struggling? It's hard to carry struggling people if you don't know." I complained then shook my head in shame.

"I didn't know you were both going to tie me up! All I thought was that you'll make me stay somewhere or something." Hayate protested as he continued struggling.

"Please be quite Ayasaki-san. We already told your 'harem' about it and then they allowed it." Hana informed Hayate making him stare at her in disbelief.

"… I know you told them something else…" Hayate refused to believe the claim of Hana.

"I guess there's no hiding it then. We told them that you had to do a very special assignment with us, that's all." I muttered as I cautiously walked around with my right arm (which is my sword arm) wrapping around the hilt of the Yameru Katana.

"… What kind of assignment did you tell them?" He gulped as he heard the word 'assignment'.

"To make it more specific, I'd prefer the word 'experiment' more than assignment since you're the key to attract this creature that the Yameru clan is looking for. That thing is rumored to have killed 17 innocent lives which made the Yameru clan make a plan to stop this madness that this monster is rampaging about. At least you agreed to help us… the Yameru clan is in your debt." Hana suddenly became open… which is a bad sign for Yameru clan members…

"Hana, my sister… have you contracted that sickness that some Yameru clan members get when they change too much?" I was slightly worried for her since this sickness can kick you out of the clan even if you're the heir.

"N-Nani? O-Of course not Onee-chan…" She replied but turned away.

"What sickness are you talking about, Yameru-san?" Hayate seemed to have forgotten that he was all tied up. That's good for us and bad for him I guess but who cares about it anyway?

"It's something about change… When one of us changes too much we may inherit the middle power too much which will greatly affect us. We were given two choices, the katana and shield but there is a third one and that is the gauntlet. Hana made the second gauntlet so it became gauntlets now. The gauntlets are used to balance but if someone changes too much like personality change too quickly, the balance will be disrupted causing the user to become crazy or change too much in a short period of time." I explained while I was looking at Hana with a worried expression.

"… Onee-chan, do you sense it?" Hana suddenly became vigilant.

"Now that you mention it… I do sense an enormous amount of energy approaching us so it may be that thing that we're looking for…" I suggested.

"Ok bait… stay here." Hana and I placed Hayate on the ground and hid behind the bushes.

"Really?! Is this how you both are going to use me as bait this time? The classical place it on ground trick?" Hayate tensed as we heard some kind of gnashing of teeth.

"Ready Hana? I bet it'll arrive any second now…" I unsheathed my katana then chanted some words so let's just say it's like I'm an exorcist or something like Takeshi's mistress, Saginomiya Isumi.

"Hai, Hai…" Hana unsheathed her katana. She made her katana by herself and we also made her in charge of the weapons and arms since she is tremendously good in making them. She was the first Yameru to have made a copy of the gauntlets of balance and she is the first Yameru to have memorized all the chants I every scroll we had… I only memorize the hard ones but not the easy ones so I bring some scrolls with me just in case I forget a chant like teleporting.

"Eto… please hurry up… I can feel it breathing from here and what did you to these ropes?! They don't even feel like ropes!" It seems like Ayasaki finally noticed… about time he did…

"Correct. I chanted something so I can make the ropes as hard as diamond or should I say harder than diamond?" I chuckled and turned my attention to the rustling bushes.

"It's about 5 meters away now… It's not stopping… it's getting even closer…" Hana reported making Hayate shiver.

"RAAAAA!" Something or someone just scooped up Hayate then disappeared… that was a decoy… Ayasaki's been captured by that thing…

"Kuso… Hana, let's go find Hayate!" I told her making her nod and follow me.

Our search was in vain since we haven't seen where that thing went but I swear that I'll find that thing… It couldn't have gotten very far so there is still hope. I knew something like this may happen but I never guessed that the thing we're looking for was that fast… It's alright though… with my navigating skills combined with Hana's navigating skills we'll find him in no time. We're gonna get ya Hayate and slay that beast that captured you!

**_Jikuberu's P.O.V_**

Like I said, I was going to investigate Hakuou in midnight but I never knew that it'll be like this. I'm trapped inside so there's no turning back. I need to get to the bottom of this mystery about this supernatural being… For the sake of my two cousins, Oichi and Kaori, I shall put a stop to this phenomenon!

Anyway if you're asking if I know anyone even before I went to Hakuou then I'll say yes. I know Furekeshi, Saburo and Takeshi since we were all classmates when we were 12 to 14 years old which means I was with them for 3 years until we all transferred school and found each other again in Hakuou. Our old school where we used to study in was named, 'Furazu Academy'. It was a prestigious school just like Hakuou but Hakuou is still more prestigious than my old school. I was in Class A with the three of them. Yes, it's by ranking but we try to not brag about it so it's fine.

What I remember from the past with them are the following:

Saburo's eyes can turn from black to blue, black to red and vice versa since he his clan is gifted with angelic and demonic powers. Takeshi is bilingual since he can translate and say any language that he wishes making him extremely smart in History and Culture. Furekeshi is smart but he's a pervert and he's a peeping tom and he has a liking to Hinagiku but it seems like he can't get her now since she's dating Hayate so poor Furekeshi. I was given the title as one of the three heart-robs of school… which I disliked. Takeshi was counted but I don't know the third guy.

Anyway… that's enough talk. I must find out what's happening. I walked around to investigate until I saw Takeshi but he looked dead since it looked like that tree was sapping away his life force and that hand holding him to that tree has a grip of steel not allowing him to escape… I must help him…

"Oi! I won't let you hurt my nakama like that!" I sprinted towards the tree and unsheathed an axe then threw it at the arm. Luckily, it chopped of the arm and not Takeshi. The arm fell on the ground andmade screeching sounds until it finally disappeared… What's happening?

"Tsugaru-san! Are you alright?!" I caught him as he fell off-balanced and he still looked pale from the sapping of energy.

"Hai… Please call me Takeshi… we're friends, right?" Takeshi smiled and he made it look like this was some sort of dramatic scene in the end of a movie.

"Hang in there Takeshi… I have just the right thing for this situation…" I rummaged my backpack and found a bottle of Oichi's special drink… I guess this is the only thing I can make him drink but this is also his only hope… I made him drink it.

"…" Takeshi was still not looking well.

"… Gomen… Takeshi… I couldn't save you…" I felt guilty. I knew his special drink wouldn't work!

"Bitter… Bitter?! BITTER!" Takeshi suddenly stood up and drank some water. I'll take that as a signal saying that I'm alive I guess…

"You know I hate bitter foods and drinks Jikuberu-san but why'd you give me that… It was like extremely bitter…" Takeshi frowned but seemed thankful even if he was.

"Even if I tasted the bitterest thing in my life so far… Arigato Jikuberu-san… you saved me from that life force absorbing tree…" Takeshi was sincere in his words and smiled.

"Now we're even. You saved me from a raging grizzly bear in our field trip when we were still 12 after all. I thought that the grizzly bear would go all 'I won't take any prisoners' on me but you somehow calmed it down that time so I thank you again." I thanked him as well making him embarrassed.

"That grizzly bear wasn't really any trouble you know… all it needed was a salmon but he couldn't catch one so he vented out his anger on you but I gave him one…" Takeshi laughed nervously.

"Anyway, will you help me get to the bottom of this so called phenomenon of Hakuou? I must know this thing that's haunting Hakuou so I'm trying to find and if necessary, extinguish this phenomenon." I asked.

"Of course! Friends help friends and plus you helped me back then so let's go!" Takeshi began following me.

It was very dark now. The only lights that were on suddenly exploded leaving us, unable to see our path. Luckily, I had a glow stick so I guess we're fine for the time being. Takeshi seems to be able to see in the dark since he easily avoided a tree unlike me who hit one. He also speaks in German when he's angry but if you see him angry then that's a rare sight to see. Our search really wasn't going so good until we saw…

**End of Chapter 6**

**Next Chapter: Midnight of Hakuou Part 2**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Midnight of Hakuou Part 2**

**Author's Note: Sorry if I get late in updating these days. I have exams coming up so please be patient… I apologize minna… Anyway this chapter and the chapter before this is more on the adventure part so no flames please. The next chapter will turn relaxing and with a bit of the Romance genre so I hope you'll enjoy my story. Arigato gozaimasu, dear readers.**

**2****nd**** Note: if it's with 'in …'s situation then it's 3****rd**** Person P.O.V but if it's …'s P.O.V then it is 1****st**** Person P.O.V**

**_In Hinagiku's situation…_**

Hinagiku suddenly just got lost even if she knew Hakuou like the back of her hand… she probably became lost because of the evil presence around or she could have been lost because of the mysterious fog or it was because the place they were in didn't seem to be Hakuou anymore. She sensed it too… The presence of that rumored phenomenon in Hakuou every midnight where something or someone in red roams around Hakuou. The one to get the true meaning of this situation will be no other than Katsura Hinagiku, the student council president.

'Wasn't Jikuberu with me just not so long ago or was I hallucinating that too?' Hinagiku noticed that the person following her has disappeared. 'If he's in here then there are probably more people that came here not just me and him… I was just patrolling then I was suddenly blinded by a light so that is how I got here. If my hunch is right then Saburo must be here… he's something like an exorcist but not fully one'

Hinagiku wandered around Midnight Hakuou and it really seemed like it wasn't the same school that she goes to. It's has a more evil atmosphere and it felt very cold for some reason. Luckily, the student council president is usually prepared for these kinds of things. She opened a bag and took out a flashlight. As soon as she had a flashlight, she felt something tugging her leg. She tried kicking whatever it was but it just continued tugging. She pointed her flashlight at it to identify what it was but it was no more when she pointed at it.

Hinagiku still kept her cool even if she felt like Hakuou was haunted in every area this time. She stopped immediately as soon as she saw a red figure gliding? The figure apparently had someone with him. It was a knocked out Hayate being hostaged by a red gliding thing. They made their way to the old school building which Hinagiku didn't like so much but she sprinted towards the old school building to save Hayate from whatever that thing was. It has arrived on the roof while Hinagiku has arrived in the old school building.

Hinagiku didn't like these 'things' in the building one bit. Some were trying attack her but she easily blew it away with Masamune while some others were cut down by the same. Her wooden sword's strong so don't underestimate it. She soon made it to the stairs but she had to go to the next stairs just to get to the rooftop. She went upstairs once more and was ready to attack this figure since she made it to the rooftop but she forgot one little thing... HEIGHTS! That was the biggest fear of Hinagiku. It made her grab the flagpole nearby by instinct.

'I completely forgot that the rooftop was like this _ ... I feel quite nauseous suddenly. Whatever that thing is, it better let go of Hayate… or else. If we get out of these heights then this thing's dead.' Hinagiku thought to herself then the building began shaking so she could see the bottom… which was high… 'T_T please stop shaking…' She gripped harder so she wouldn't fall.

That red figure was now staring at Hinagiku, probably taking a liking to her fear of heights. The figure threw Hayate's body down and seemed to have become ready to fight this pink haired heroine. Hinagiku shook as she still felt literally high from the ground but she managed to grab her wooden sword, Masamune. The figure launched itself towards Hinagiku but she managed to gather up some will to use its momentum to force it to hit the pole (flagpole) successfully.

"D-Don't think just because I have a fear of heights means that I'll let your capturing of Hayate slide! When it comes to situations like this, I suddenly forget all about my fears." Hinagiku landed a hit on the figure's leg then she quickly backed away, out of reach. "I will never let you take him away…"

"Tsk…" This was the only sound that the figure made then it quickly backflipped away from the pole as soon as she attempted another blunt attack. "I'm not even taking you seriously girl so how do you expect to defeat me? I'll take that cockiness right off of you…"

The figure was currently humanoid but it quickly lunged at Hinagiku without her noticing. It almost stabbed its hand through her sides until Hinagiku instinctively parried at the exact same moment where it was preforming this action. Hinagiku breathed heavily as soon as she noticed that she was actually hit. It seems like that move that the figure used caused some sort of distortion that made the hit a success. Luckily, she wasn't bleeding although she felt internal pain and harsh external pain.

"H-Hinagiku-san…" Hayate finally awoke as soon as Hinagiku fell to her knee. "W-What happened to you, Hinagiku-san?! All I remember was being the bait in Saburo's plan in demon capturing and everything after that is all fuzzy…"

"It's about time you woke up Hayate-kun… I was getting worried that you'd not wake up." Hinagiku barely dodged a hit from the figure. "Anyway since I know you'll be safe then maybe I can attempt to fight this creature again." Shirosakura appeared on my hand then I sheathed Masamune.

'This may do nothing much to an opponent like this but Shirosakura should give him a great deal of damage… Hayate's still recovering from his incident so I guess that I should cover him until he's back to full strength…' Hinagiku thought to herself. 'I must at least try to give this some damage until Hayate recovers so that he doesn't have to fight… I think I should be ok by myself anyway.'

That figure was fast but Hinagiku was just at par with it. They knew where the other hits and where they're supposed to hit in this situation. Both were formidable fighters and it seems like no one was hit in the process since Hinagiku kept her distance every time it attacks since she notice that it can distort space to make a small miss a hit but not a big miss. It was already 1:30 a.m so Hinagiku felt quite dizzy out of sleep but managed to stand. The figure was about to land a hit on the not prepared Hinagiku until someone blocked the hit with his arm.

"Oi, oi… don't hurt someone not ready… how unhonorable…" A shadowy figure appeared. "I shall extinguish you from this world and show Hana the way again so she won't succumb to the Yameru illness…"

**_Saburo's P.O.V_**

I like introducing myself so I'll do it once more… I am Yameru Saburo, the heir of the Yameru clan and the current owner of the Yameru katana and shield… plus the original gauntlet and the other one being artificially made by Hana. Currently, Hana has the Yameru illness that occurs when a person is in change too much. It can kick you out of the clan even if you're the heir so that's why I've been careful to not reveal it to any of the clan members. Only Hana and I know about it and I'm planning it to stay that way. I was currently fighting the figure I was looking for after I forcefully teleported Hana away for her safety.

"Oi, Hinagiku… don't think I'm doing this for you since I'm just doing this for Hana and my clan so don't think of getting the wrong idea…" I told her as I unsheathed the Yameru katana then my black eyes turned red. "This thing will be a walk in the park so don't bother helping since you'll just drag me down… if you get it the way you may get hurt so please sit this one out."

"A drag?! I could've beaten this thing without you as well if you hadn't shown up!" Hinagiku became enraged by my words making us start an argument. "You always try to piss me off whenever you get a chance, don't you Yameru?!"

"I kind of agree there but this isn't the right time for me to argue back even if I win… This threat must be erased as fast as possible…" I did some reasoning. "Plus… isn't Ayasaki-san your boyfriend? Show some more consideration… It's a wiser choice to protect him from harm while he's weak than fighting a battle where you don't even know what you're up against…"

"… Just because Hayate really is in a bad condition… I'll let this event slide and I'll not interfere with this 'thing' you're planning to do…" Shirosakura disappeared from her hand then she went to Hayate's side to take the necessary treatments that had to be made. She looked in relief as she saw Hayate fine. "In exchange, next time let's spar with kendo sticks like we did last time when you were still the temporary butler of Nagi. I won that time with not much effort but I want to see the results this time since I forsee that I'll be having trouble in sparring with you."

"Hehe… indeed you're right but sorry for doing this but this is for the best… wouldn't want you both to experience a true fight between me and that figure…" I teleported Hinagiku and Hayate away like I did to Hana not so long ago by using a chant from a scroll that's stored in my bag. "This is where things get serious… I will exterminate you with all my might…" My eyes were red as my katana was ready for attack and some blood-stained slashes.

"Yameru Saburo… you're the one that made me into this and you shall pay… you incompetent sorry excuse of a heir shall die in vain…" The figure charged at me releasing some kind of staff but it turned into a spear not so long after. "I will never let you escape this tragic fate that I shall give you!"

"I did nothing to make you into like this… you brought this on yourself… He is controlling you so would you snap out of it? I might not know you much but I know that you are him so spit it out…" Thunder clouds began appearing on the sky as I glared at him. "I may be quite incomplete in terms of balance unlike my two older brothers but don't think I'm weak… This is your last chance to get your act together before I zap you so hurry-" I was interrupted.

Before I could finish my speech I felt scorching heat on my abdomen. As I looked, it seems someone or something has stabbed me… It wasn't that figure since he looked just as confused as I am. When I tried to investigate the blade which stabbed me I noticed that the one that stabbed me was… myself? Why did I do that? As I looked closer I saw something materializing until it formed a body… It was the Yameru katana… the demon inside… it's just as Oka-san predicted… the weapon shall get a mind of its own if the user is against something like this but why now?

"Did you have fun using me for these 4 years of your life, Master? However your time is up so be ready for a world of pain when I return in full strength…" The demon embedded in the katana smirked and muttered sarcastically on the 'master' part. "Yameru Saburo… tell your clan… that they better watch their backs and capture me or a new one since I'm leaving that prison now… We shall meet again… currently neutral heir… or should I say somewhat fallen angel?" He disappeared into red fog.

'Kuso… the katana's seal is now broken… I better finish this up quick and tell Hana so that I could tell her to forge the capturing thing… I will still be able to use the katana but not in full power so I might as well use these gauntlets for a change…' I unsheathed my katana and shield then got ready for some 'punchies'. 'Luckily, I'm still able to chant… I hope that demon still has loads of energy to recharge since this may not end well if he just needs a little bit… Anyway I better focus on my fight worry about the seal later…'

The red figure charged at me once more but I easily grabbed his punch with my gauntlets which my clan calls the Gauntlets of balance but one of the original ones are lost so Hana made an artificial one (yes I already said that). This opponent was still humanoid so it might mean that I can still remove this thing from him but will it even work? He stabbed with the spear a few times but not on any of my vital points so I'll be fine.

That demon called me a fallen angel… I wonder why… I wasn't anywhere near one and plus all I do is balance my use in my sword and shield… Anyway the thunder clouds were roaring louder and louder until it was time to proceed with my attack. I stayed in an area, taunting the figure which worked then I managed to land a punch on its stomach then now I was ready for my next move… by punching him with my gauntlets, it makes him like a lightning rod since it was metal and we were in a high point and plus I was the one controlling this weather. Not so much later, I struck him with lightning.

"Nanidai?!" The figure staggered back as electric current flowed on him. "W-What did you do to me, Yameru Saburo?! I will not forgive you for what you have done to me here… I curse you and I will kill you with my own hands!" He decided to retreat so he became into some red light then left.

'I couldn't capture him today but I will catch him soon as well as the embodiment of the katana… I will capture them both for the sake of my clan and for the cure to Hana's illness…' I punched the ground since I let it escape. 'I couldn't fight any longer anyway… I lost so much blood from just that one stab from the katana… I must rest here for a while to regain my energy again I guess… that's a great idea…' I slowly close my eyes as I felt in peace... for now…

**_Takeshi's P.O.V_**

It seems that both of the evil presences are gone… I felt quite weak from that tree which sapped my energy or life force until Jikuberu came to save me. He was one of my three friends I met in our old school while the other two were Saburo and Furekeshi… Jikuberu seems to have noticed that the presence was gone too since he stopped blindly hitting branches. The school's normal atmosphere was back to normal and the barrier seems to have disappeared. It was already 2:00 a.m so I was very sleepy even though I was knocked out for the whole afternoon.

The only problem is that I think the quiz event for tomorrow will be cancelled since Hakuou seems in pretty bad shape right now… some of the trees were down because of forces while the paint on the school was mysteriously vandalized by who knows? Also it seems like the gate's all jacked up by the mysterious force so let's just say that Hakuou doesn't seem so presentable right now. There were even some vandalized signs that don't seem friendly.

"Woot… Hakuou seems very different now… I hope I don't see any fights between the students or anything… I better go back to Oichi and Kaori but we both have to get out of here first." Jikuberu smiled and told me. "We might get suspected for doing this even if we didn't so we mustn't take that risk. The Student Council President and the chairman or should I say… chairwoman will get enraged and I wouldn't want that…"

"It's fine, Jikuberu-san. No would suspect us since there were no cameras around in the process since someone broke them all down for some reason… Anyway I agree, let's head out. Miss Isumi's probably worried sick for me…" I frowned when I thought of her being worried. "I wonder if the other people that accidentally got here is safe now… I pray that they'll get out safely.

After a long walk since Hakuou is gigantic, we finally made it out. Jikuberu and I separated so we could both go back to our places. He went back to the Talezayu clan mansion while I'll be going back to the Saginomiya clan mansion where Miss Isumi's waiting for me I think. I went in and I really saw her. She really was waiting for me… I'm such a nuisance… I'm making her stay up late just because I made her worried…

I wonder if she's mad at me or anything… I actually deserve a punishment for not being with her as her butler since I am sworn to be with her and guide her since she gets lost easily. I also help her learn new languages like German or Spanish or French. I don't know what punishment I'll get but I'll accept it with no hesitation for I really do deserve one from my Mistress… I've been a bad butler…

"Konichiwa, Miss Isumi… Why are you still awake?" I questioned. "I'm sorry for worrying you by my absence but I'm here now. Gomen for not being with you for a long evening Miss Isumi… I never really wanted to leave your side today but I don't know what happened to me… please punish me if you wish…" I bowed and awaited her response.

"Takeshi-kun…" Isumi hugged me making me surprised. "I'm not mad at you at all… I was just worried about you… I sensed a great amount of demonic energy in Hakuou and I even sensed your presence there. I tried to go in but a barrier kept me from doing so… you suddenly disappeared after I saw you faint so I was frantically looking for you… but I got lost and ended up asking for directions from other people…" She had tears of relief as she told me. She was covering most of her face with her sleeve as usual but I like how she does it.

"Miss Isumi… please don't give me too much of your kindness for I really do deserve one…" I begged. "I haven't been a good butler to you so please give me one task so I won't feel guilty… please Miss Isumi…" I was hugging her back when she hugged me.

"If you really insist then… just stay with me until morning so I can stay calm knowing that you're there to be by my side." She smiled as we walked to her room where she went on her futon to rest. "Oyasumi, Takeshi-kun… please stay with me from my sleep to my awakening…" She slept sondly which made me smile in tears.

"Arigato Miss Isumi… for this punishment isn't as harsh as I deserve… I shall sleep with you and stay with you so that no danger may be able to reach you… My body is ready to block any strikes, my soul is ready to be traded for your sake, my life is ready to be taken if needed so, I will always protect you even if I die… like my mother…" I whispered to her ear as I cuddled her since she seems to feel cold.

"Why do thee like her anyway, my son? I understand because thou her butler but what's the exact reason of thy?" The spirit of my mother called out since it seems she came back to my clothing. "Think about my question as thee sleep…"

"Hai, Oka-san… I love her because she renewed my life… if I hadn't become her butler in that day of fate then I might have succumb to grief but she taught me that I still had one thing left that will never disappear and it was… Ai (love)…" I muttered softly as I closed my eyes. "I might not be that powerful to protect her from everything but I'm powerful enough to take a hit for her and stuff like that… as her butler I must assure that she will grow up to a fine lady and that she will be protected at all times… that is my Ai…"

"I see, my son…" My mother seemed to have giggled. "I wish thee the best of luck to make her my daughter-in law then… My son… I may not be with thee physically but I'm always here for thee spiritually so don't fret. Thy mother shall be with thee like how thee be with his Mistress… I will be in thy clothes since I accidentally made myself into a spirit in clothes…"

After the words my mother said I smiled then I cuddled to Miss Isumi as I closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I already dozed off, hugging her… I will protect you… even if space and time must stop me, I shall break science and go back to you… I promise you, Miss Isumi… I will be your butler until the day I die because I love you very much and you're very special to me and many other people… I am Tsugaru Takeshi, the butler of Miss Isumi and nothing will change that.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Next Chapter: Backstage Pass?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Backstage Pass?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku.**

**_In Hayate's situation…_**

The quiz event was cancelled because of the supernatural destruction that happened in Hakuou at midnight. Hayate has just awakened from his sleep that he took after an encounter with that red figure which was the supernatural phenomenon everyone keeps talking about in school. He went out of his room, rubbing his head out of pain.

How come he had all these headaches ever since that happened? Was it because he was too exposed to whatever caught him or does he just have lack of sleep? He apparently saw Ruka who's occupation is an idol. She seems to be going to her next gig until she saw Hayate.

"Ohayo, Ruka-san!" Hayate gave his usual butler smile. "Are you going for your concert? I thought in advance and made some Udon for you but I don't remember how I made it at all since I was sleeping for a long time."

"Actually it's already afternoon so you've been out for 12 hours but thanks for the Udon~ I love Udon." Ruka gave a bright smile as she checked the fridge for it and got it. "All I need to do is heat it when I eat it right? I might be out for a while."

"Oh right… where's Hinagiku-san anyway? I remembered that she saved me from that red figure in Hakuou but I don't remember what she did to me afterwards." Hayate seemed to have lost his memory that midnight. "Anyway the school day is called off right?"

"I think Hinagiku is at Hakuou filling up papers about repair and stuff like that and yes, there's no school for a while until Hakuou's fully repaired." She answered Hayate then got her bag. "I got to go already but you can come with me if you want. I have a backstage pass right here." She winked.

Hayate followed Ruka but he felt a tugging sensation on his leg. He looked but nothing was there… Things have gotten unexplainable ever since the incident in Hakuou that turned the world of understanding upside down. He felt like he was going to drop to the ground but he knew if he did that it would just burden Ruka even if she looks quite stressed already. Was it just his imagination that he spent midnight in Hakuou or is some kind of illusion taking him to another world? Hayate's mind was getting too full… he had to stop these thoughts…

They have arrived at the destination where Ruka was going to have her concert after about 2 hours of travel. Takeshi would have happily assisted in the travel part since travelling is one of the most important things in his life since he'll never meet Miss Isumi if he hadn't had the guts to ask a job. Hayate was a butler in debt so he had to keep working to pay it off. Many had offered him enough to pay it off but he refused in every way since he wanted it to be out of work and not just an instant. They both went backstage after Ruka showed the 'pass' to the guard.

When they went in, Hayate saw a bunch of clothing on different areas and the props which Ruka uses like that apple. Hayate has always wondered how that apple does that… like how it turns to sand and if it's a real apple or if it's just made of plastic like what some of the usual props are made of. Hayate was let to Ruka's room where she obviously changes, prepares her props and what the usual people do in one. Hayate had a very flustered feeling that he was fragged to the room for a very 'specific' reason. Luckily, Ruka already knew that Hayate was a boy so she'll show some modesty… or will she?

"Eto… Ruka-san… don't tell me that you're going to change while I'm looking… You know you're a girl so please show some modesty especially when a boy's inside your changing room…" Hayate had hidden blushes but it stopped hiding as soon as Ruka heard it as she was taking off her shirt. "You do know we're not the same gender so please…" Hayate covered his eyes with anything that he grabbed first… which was…

"H-Hayate-kun! Why are you covering my face with my… 'garment'?!" Ruka was blushing like crazy when she knew that in her perspective it looked like Hayate was sniffing it. "Pervert!" She covered her face with a book.

"Gomenosai! Ruka-san it isn't what you think. It wasn't my intention to cover myself with your belongings!" Hayate swiftly placed her bra where he got it. "I swear I didn't have any intention to do anything erotic, Ruka-san!"

"Hayate-kun you big pervert…" Ruka crossed her arms, breathing heavily because of such nervousness because her love interest just took a sniff (in her perception). "You know if… you really want to do that to the place it covers… then I'll let you…" She shivered as she gained some thoughts.

"R-Really now?! You said something like that last time… Eto…" Hayate was in confusion, think of what to do. "Will you really show it? I-I think it's just a bluff… You aren't actually going to do what you just said just like you did last time."

"It's not a bluff, Hayate-kun… I really will show it if you wish… This is my room so I think they'll only notice when they go in since they will knock before going here so… we can do it since… you want to…" Ruka looked queasy as she looked like she was unbuttoning her shirt. "I wouldn't mind if you commit something like this… Hinagiku did say that she'll be competing for you when the school year started so why can't I?"

"Ehh?! Nanidai?! R-Ruka-san I don't want to do that 'thing' with you. I'm… dating Hinagiku-san you know so I shouldn't have an affair with someone else." Hayate's heartbeat increased by x3 when Ruka said that.

"But Hayate-kun…" Ruka looked at him with disappointment. "I thought that you like me. Remember when I asked when you wanted to see it last time, you were all flustered~"

"Then you said 'no, baka.' Causing me to get all mad at you." He reminded. "You really didn't have to ask me that if you just wanted me to become all annoyed that you were just kidding."

"You seemed to like me teasing you about it, Hayate-kun." Ruka gave a giggle and went behind something. "Now I'll change Hayate-kun so don't look… unless you really want to see~" Ruka tried teasing Hayate again.

"Stop that Ruka-san… It's getting unreasonable…" Hayate covered his eyes, with his hands this time so he'll be sure that he won't use Ruka's bra like last time. "I obviously won't look… Hinagiku-san would kill me if she finds out that I'm with you while you're attempting to change in front of me… Why did you bring me here again?"

**_In Ruka's situation…_**

An awkward silence developed in the room as Ruka completely ignored Hayate's question. It seems Ruka just invited Hayate to be backstage with her for no reason. She had to think of a slightly complex explanation just so Hayate wouldn't get the wrong idea of her plans whatsoever. Ruka just got a slightly awkward idea but in her situation, it's the only thing that would make him stay in the room. It'll make them both feel quite awkward but it should do. Ruka slowly made her head out of cover to say something to Hayate.

"Hayate-kun, may I ask a favour from you?"

"Hai, what would that be Ruka-san?" He made a small opening between his fingers to take a look.

"Can you help me put on my upper clothing? I can't quite reach the bonds behind me." She requested the butler.

"It would be my pleasure Ruka-san. Just don't move too much or else it may drop resulting to me seeing your… anyway just don't move too much." He stopped himself from saying the next word.

"I'll try…"

Ruka slightly blushed with her back turned since she felt Hayate's hands touching her back as he was tying the bonds. She felt his hand slip in and out making her fluster even more. Ruka was about to protest by turning around but she disobeyed the first thing Hayate said, 'Don't move too much'. As she turned, her clothing dropped and that means all of it since Hayate also attempted to tie the belt. Ruka instinctively covered her body, being modest. Ruka also turned around and started protesting.

"Hayate-kun! I knew you were going to attempt to do something like that to me… Why did you slip your hands in my clothing?!" Ruka protested since Hayate slipped in his hands while tying the bonds.

"It was just so I could properly tie it! Please don't think of it in the wrong way, Ruka-san… I was just trying to help and I should probably not look anymore." Hayate covered his eyes with his hand once again.

Ruka was deep in thought as that happened. Maybe she went too far in getting mad with Hayate. He wasn't really intending to touch her but still. She wondered if Hayate really was true with his words. He readily accepted to kiss her not so long ago but probably because she requested for it since she gave Hayate those doujinshis. What happened to him after that she wondered. She didn't meet him again until now since there was something urgent that came up with her job. Ruka was now free again in-between concerts but she still had lots to do though. Hayate was slightly the same. His job wasn't so demanding as it used to be. What could've happened?

"Ruka! It's time!" Someone knocked on the door then left.

"Yeah I'm coming… I just need a second." Ruka responded as her clothes were finally on.

"Good luck Ruka-san, I'll be watching." Hayate seemed to have forgotten all about that incident he had with her so he may have forgave her already.

"Arigato, Hayate-kun. Please make your way to the V.I.P section. Don't worry about the bouncer since I already arranged for you to be in the front." Ruka informed him.

"Really? Arigato gozaimasu, Ruka-san." Hayate smiled and waved his hand then left for the V.I.P seats.

It's normal to feel nervous at the start of the concert when you're the singer but that's not the case of Ruka. She didn't feel nervous, she felt distracted. She just kept looking at Hayate while she was still backstage. Her time was still in a few seconds but all she kept thinking about was Hayate. He was already in his seat which was in front. She also spotted this girl that introduced herself as Yameru Hana. She asked for her autograph in the train last time. She also saw her brother Yameru Saburo, he was arrogant before but he changed very much ever since those 2 years.

There was not much time left so Ruka finally went on the stage. Thousands of people cheered for her to sing already. She had the mike on her hand and she was ready to sing. Her thoughts were still fixed on Hayate even if she was completely ready. She ignored her thoughts and began singing. The whole crowd was on awe as her voice spread throughout the area. The concert lasted for 1 hour since she sang all of her songs that she sang already and sang some others by the request of the audience.

The audience was mostly boys probably because some boys get attracted to her but she seems to attract Hayate to a certain level, depressing her. When she explained via mike about Hayate and even made a spotlight on him, surprising him, the male audience seemed to have become jealous making Hayate uncomfortable. Ruka was now planning to do what she planned to do when she first invited him there. She didn't care for the consequences that may happen. She just wanted to do it right here right now so that Hayate will fully know her feeling.

"Hayate-kun… I love you!" Ruka shouted to the mike making the audience go to an awkward silence as they looked at the butler Hayate.

"Eto…" Hayate twitched, not expecting that to happen but he was with some blushes.

**End of Chapter 8**

Merry Christmas minna! Gomen for the late greeting in the Hayate no Gotoku section but I wanted to do it. I made it on time for the SAO one but I was very time pressured for this one so I couldn't. Gomen again. Thank you for reading this until now minna, I hope you'll continue to do so. Thank you readers.

**Next Chapter: Consequences, Consequences…**


End file.
